Sengoku Basara : Judge End PARODY!
by Dissa-CHAlovers
Summary: Kebetulan seri anime terbaru Basara, alias Judge End telah meraja-lelah! Jadi, Dissa sepakat untuk membuat parodinya! Guess Wha? Episode 4 kena gilirannyaa! Apakah yang akan terjadi di Bawanangkajimat, Kastil Gagap, Kastil Obaka, dan Kastil Urea? MARI DIBACA DAN KALAU BERKENAN REVIEWNYA!
1. Episode 1 : Perpisahan

**WARNING : THIS IS A PARODY SYSTEM, SO ONLY 25 PERCENT OF COPY! DON'T THINK THAT I'M A COPYCAT!**

* * *

><p>Dissa bertanya kepada Tsubako, "Bako-chan! Tau gak?"<p>

"Heh! Panggilan macam apa itu? Bako? Sembako?!" Ketus Tsubako.

"Kagak lah! Bako, Tsu-Ba-Ko!" Eja Dissa keras-keras.

"Oh."

"Jadi, kamu tau gak?!"

"Engga."

"Oke, fixed! Jadi, Dissa berencana! Bahwa akan membuat parodi Judge End Basara setiap episode!"

"Wan, tu, tri, whaaaat?!"

"Uh-huh. Dari 1 sampai 12! Tapi tergantung sama pembacanyewt parodi ini mau dilanjutkan apa gak? Pasti... Hohoho... Menarik, menarik! Ga bakal mendorong eaa!"

"Benarkah? Kok malah ngaco?"

"Sudah! Tenang saja.. Panggil dulu Mitsunari, Ieyasu, Hanbei, Nobunaga, Mitsuhide, Hideyoshi, Yoshitsugu, Tadakatsu, Magoichi, Ujimasa, Fuuma, Shingen, Yukimura, Sasuke, Tadatsugu, dan Kasuga! Dan sukarelawan pasukan serta para pemain opening!" Teriak Dissa tanpa hembus napas.

30 menit kemudian... Saking Mitsunari, Hideyoshi, Hanbei dan Yoshitsugu tadi ternyata ditemukan di toko ceplok mata sapi, terpaksa Dissa ikut makan bareng mereka. Dan saking Magoichi kelamaan pake bajunyewt. Ha? Bingung kan?

"Oke! Semua akan saya bagi naskah! Ntar mainin perannyewt dibaca ga papa! Ga usah dihapal!" Perintah Dissa.

"Apa? Ga dihapal? Terus apa lancar?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Eh. Mesti! Semua tau kok kalo ini paksaan Dissa semata!" Kata Dissa.

"Oke fain.." Lirih Sasuke. Mereka semua ke atas panggung, bersiap-siap akan naskah.

"Dan batewe, yang akan baca narasinya Tsubako!" Kata Dissa.

"HAH?! NARRATORNYEWT CEWEEEK?!" Teriak Tsubako tak percaya.

"Iya iyalah! Atari mae deshou! Jadi bersiaplah!" Kata Dissa.

"Ha-haii.."

"Tes, tes! Tri tuan tuan action!"

_**CAMERA : ON!**_

* * *

><p>"Inilah sengoku. Zaman dimana semua orang babak bundhas." Mulai Tsubako.<p>

"HOOO! HIYAAAH! PETOOK PETOOK! MOOOO!" Teriak para pasukan yang saling menyerang tersebut.

"Zaman ini membuat banyak orang tewas dan berganti generasi dari muda ke tua, maka dari itu jangan mengubah petuah. Sebelumnya, daerah ini dikuasai oleh raja iblis ke-enam, Udang Nobugagal." Baca Tsubako. Dan muncullah Nobugagal dengan tatap evil.

"Namun, seperti namanya, NobuGAGAL telah gagal dalam menguasai negara, karena ia dikhianati oleh budaknya sendiri, yang bernama Akechut Mitsuhidrogen." Muncullah Mitsuhidrogen yang nyayat-nyayat tubuh Nobugagal, padahal sudah jelas mati, tapi masih aja disayat sampe sayatannyewt tak terhingga jumlahnya.

"Dan, Mitsuhidrogen dibunuh oleh pemimpin semena-mena, Totoktumit Hideoishi." Yap. Muncullah Mitsuhidrogen yang mati dengan keadaan tragis, lalu tubuhnya ditindas kaki Hideyoishi.

"Hideoishi adalah pemimpin yang terrakus di era itu. Kenapa? Karena seperti namanya, dia suka memakan daging orang, jadi jangan ditanya lagi. Lagipula tubuhnya yang gemuk itulah dampaknya. Semua orang yang menurut dia tak pantas pasti akan dimakan. Bersama si pengatur tic tac toe, Bakanaka Anbe, mereka menguasai dunia, bahkan menguasai tata surya. Suatu hari, Hideoishi hendak menguasai Ogakwaras." Baca Tsubako. Dan gambar menunjukkan peta Ogakwaras.

"Saat itu, ada seorang naga yang mengetahui hal itu dan hendak mencegatnya. Osu hittou, Dateng Makamunye. (Baca : Ma-kam-u-nye)" Baca Tsubako. Gambar menunjukkan Makamunye naik merry go round bersama beberapa pasukan.

"ARE YOU READY GUYS?!" Tanya Makamunye.

"NOOOOOO!" Balas para pasukan.

"WHAT THE HEEEELL! THIS IS SHOWTIIIME!" Teriak Makamunye dengan cueknya. Makamunye mempercepat putaran merry-go-round nya. Sehingga semua orang berputar ga karuan.

Lagu opening... Dimulai. Begini liriknya..

* * *

><p>Ku lahir dari zaman perbudakan!<p>

Berapa jelly yang harus kulihat dan kumakan demi kehidupan?

Dan aku sudah lewati ujian! Matematika, Fisika, Bahasa, Olahraga... Bikin seteress semua!

**Rap :**

Wanita yang cinta dengan lelaki!

Pasti ada LDR, galau dan kangennya!

Orang yang tak berpengalaman hidupnya...

SEPERTI SLOKAN!

MAMPET!

(Dududu... Adududu...)

BANJIR DEH!

**Reff :**

Ku bernyanyi sebelum aku...

Tenggelam! Ke lautan! Dan menjadi putri duyung!

Dan ku berlari... Marathon!

Tuk mendapat rasa itu...

Rasa yang, membawa, warna-warna, mejikuhibiniu!

Tambah hitam putih...

* * *

><p>Oh, soal grafik openingnya... Dibayangkan sesuai liriknya, tergantung imajinasi kalian masing-masing! Lanjut ada yoo ke cerita!<p>

Batewe, info lagu tadi... Artisnyewt Feet and Loading in Laser Pegasus (Judul : Real Life)

"OYAKATAK-SAMAAAA!" Teriak seseorang kencang. Dan muncullah scene di mana patung-patung kurcaci dan jamur bersatu sambil mohon-mohon ga jelas.

**EPISODE 1 : REUNION**

"OYAKATAK-SAMAAAA!" Teriaknya lagi. Lalu cowok berikat merah di dahinya itu lari dan berteriak untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"PASUKAN TOTOKTUMIT SUDAH MENYERANG OGAKWARAS, SEBENTAR LAGI KAN BAGIAN KI-"

"BAKAMURAAAAH!" Teriak si Oyakatak sambil nonjok Si Ikat Merah tersebut.

"Aduh-du-duh!" Jerit Si Ikat Merah yang terpental dengan head butt nya.

"Tapi benar kan, Oyakatak-sama! Bagaimana dengan bagian kita? Kita harus segera beraksi dan memberantas kejahatan! Itulah kata pahlawan bertopeng! Hehehehehe.." Protes Si Ikat Merah dengan gaya pahlawan bertopeng ala salah satu kartun terkenal, alias Shinkun.

"BISAKAH KAU SUMBAT MULUTMUUU?!" Teriak Oyakatak sambil nonjok Si Ikat Merah lebih nge-joss.

_TING-TING!_

"Buohoook!" Yang kena sudah pasti KO lebih mantap.

"Tapi, aku menyukai samangatmu, Yupimurah! Samangat iku apik! Pasti sebentar lagi namamu akan menjadi Yupigratis, Yupimurah-yo!" Kata Oyakatak bangga.

"Hoo... Baiklah! Akan kutunjukkan kemantapanku, Oyakatak-samaa!" Teriak Yupimurah sambil siapin bogem.

"Bagus! Arahkan semangatmu itu, Yupimuraaaah!" Seru Shingen.

_BABAK-BUN-DHAS!_

"GRRH... SAMANGATKU TAKKAN PERNAH PADAM SEPERTI PLN YANG KURANG BIAYA!" Teriak Yupimurah. Dan ternyata nama lengkapnya adalah Kanada Yupimurah.

"KAU HARUS LEBIH TERANG KAYAK BOHLAM, YUPIMURAAH!" Teriak Oyakatak yang ternyata memiliki nama asli Takedok Shinteng.

Tiba-tiba, seorang baju tentara muncul sambil geleng-geleng dan berkata, "Mare-marelaah.."

_LATAR TEMPAT : OGAKWARAS!_

Percikan api dimana-mana, genteng roboh, dinding jebol, tumbuhan melayu seperti orang jawa.. Di tengah kekacauan itu, seseorang duduk dengan amarah menjolak.

"SIALAN KAU TOTOKTUMIIT! LIHAT SAJA PEMBALASANKU NANTII! KAU AKAN SEGERA MENJADI TOTOKPAHA!" Teriak orang itu.

Sementara itu, di sisi lain, ada Hideoishi, Anbe, dan 3 masketir yang diduga sebagai budak Hideoishi.

"Jadi Ogakwaras sudah kita rekrut." Kata Hideoishi.

"Yap. Sepertinya... Uhuk uhuk hacheem!" Kata Anbe sambil batuk pilek muncrat darah, dan yang jadi korban adalah orang baju kuning.

"Hoi! Anbe! Kalo lu batuk pilek, kenapa selalu muncrat kesini? Ga ada sasaran lain apa?" Ketusnya.

"Haih.. Gak sengaja kelles!" Kata Anbe.

"Jangan ribut! Anbe! Kau sudah banyak bertindak hari ini. Mulai dari mengatur dengan papan tic tac toe, sampai mewujudkan tic tac toe ke daerah Ogakwaras ini. Kau boleh istirahat sekarang, asal kau jangan jadi istri jahat." Kata Hideoishi.

"Baik, terima kasih, Hideoishi! Kau memang Oishi! Ieyadonk-kun, Mitsunyanyi-kun, sisanya akan kupasrahkan pada kalian berdua." Kata Anbe.

"Baik! Aku, Mitsunyanyi, akan berperang dengan sayatan yang menggambarkan nyanyian kesedihanku!" Sumpah Mitsunyanyi. Sementara itu, Ieyadonk diam saja. Apa gara-gara Anbe tadi? Ya Ieya donk! Karepe Ieya donk! Jangan bahas alasannya! Anbe tersenyum, lalu dengan ngesot pergi ke dalam untuk istirahat. Ia berbaring di atas kayu.

Kembali ke orang yang teriak Totokpaha. Ia bersiap-siap untuk perang, tapi dihadang oleh pasukannya.

"MINGGIR! AKU BUTUH JALAN YANG LURUUS!" Teriak orang itu.

"Hei, kau sudah sinting ya, Ujanasam-sama?" Tanya salah satu pasukan.

"AKU GA SINTING! AKU MAU MEMBALAS TOTOKTUMIIT! AKU BERSUMPAH DIA AKAN MENJADI TOTOKPAHAA! AKAN KUARAHKAN SENJATA INII!"

KREEK!

"Aa.."

Ternyata, di saat yang bersamaan, tulang leher Bejo Ujanasam ini terasa membengkok lagi. Sehingga kepala Ujanasam miring ke kiri.

"Adu... Leherku.. KUUMAN ADA DIMANAAA?! KUUMAN KUU!" Teriak Ujanasam keras.

_DOOR! DOOR! DOOSH!_

"Meski bencana mendramatisir, pasukan Satrika tak akan kalah! Beratus pakaian akan kami Satrika-kan! MAJUU!" Teriak seorang wanita yang bermama Satrika Begonicinn.

Pasukan-pasukan Satrika maju ke depan, melawan pasukan itu dengan setrikaan. Ceritanya, baju-baju pasukan lawan akan disetrika mereka. Dan akhirnya pasukan lawan kewalahan karena kepanasan. Matilah..

"INGAT! SATRIKA ADALAH PASUKAN SEKALIGUS BARANG YANG PERKASA! Mengerti kah kau, Kuuman?" Ketus Begonicinn sambil menghadap sadis Kuuman Ketara.

Di samping itu, Ieyadonk pergi ke Ogakwaras bagian timur. Muncullah robot yang dijuluki Sengoku Saikyou, alias Hondam Adakatsunya.

Di samping itu lagi, Makamunye masih sedang keliling pake merry-go-round dengan pasukan-pasukan lain.

"Hittou! Kita takkan sampai kalau terus keliling begini!" Sela salah satu pasukan.

"Oh benarkah? Baiklah! Kita akan naik... Kendaraan santa!" Sorak Makamunye.

"Wha-wha-whaa?!" Jerit pasukan-pasukan lain tak percaya.

"Tentu saja! Daripada kita kehilangan Totoktumit Si Babon itu! Kau takkan bisa lolos dari Sang Naga! TANAH INI AKAN KUKUASAI!" Teriak Makamunye. Dan di dalam batinnya, ia membayangkan Yupimurah berlari sambil membawa dua permen Yupi besar.

"Kanada.. Aku akan mengalahkan Hideoishi dengan keenam lampu neonku. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau masih menggunakan permen Yupi untuk mengalahkan musuhmu?" Batinnya. Makamunye pun menyiapkan kereta santa, pasukan lain naik di atas kereta, sementara Makamunye menjadi santanya.

Kereta diluncurkan oyee! Mereka berangkat melintasi kota, gunung, laut, darat. Latar kembali ke daerah Shinteng dan Yupimurah, tapi dalam beberapa menit kemudian.

"Apa? Ada kereta santa melintas ke arah Ogakwaras?" Tanya Shinteng ke salah satu pasukan yang tampak habis menyampaikan berita.

"Ya! Kalau dilihat, asalnya adalah Osu! Alias... ORANG ITU ADALAH! DATENG MAKAMUNYE!" Jelas pasukan itu.

"Apa? Makamunye-dono?" Tanya Yupimurah. "Oyakatak-sama.."

"Tidak boleh, Yupimurah!" Tolak Shinteng tiba-tiba. Padahal belom dijelaskan apa keinginan Yupimurah, Si Anak Melas itu.

"Tapi aku belom sempet bicara, Oyakatak-sama! Apalagi berjalan!"

"Aku sudah tau apa tujuanmu! Pasti kau mau menyusul Makamunye dengan kereta permenmu kan?"

"Nah! Itu benar, Oyakatak-sama! Nanti, aku akan membuktikan pada Makamunye-dono kalau aku ini.."

"BAKAMURAAAAH!"

_PLOK!_

Yupimurah mendapatkan bengkak barunyewt. "Meski aku tahu kemampuanmu, kau tetap tak boleh pergi, Yupimurah!"

"Sumimasen desu, Oyakatak-sama.." Lirih Yupimurah.

"Lagipula, yang akan mengalahkan Hideoishi adalah seorang bermata cahaya. Dan gairahnya bagaikan seekor macan."

"Hah?"

"Iya. Macan dari timur.."

"Macan?!"

Sekarang latar tempatnyewt adalah Odawara bagian timur. Disinilah Ieyadonk dengan seorang pasukan tampak asing yang bernama Cukai Tadatsagu, melaksanakan suatu siasat.

"Apa kau yakin bisa menyelamatkan nyawa mereka, Tokekchiput?" Tanya Tadatsagu dengan panggilan kecil Ieyadonk, alias Tokekchiput itu..

"Seperti nama saya! Ieya-dooonk!" Kata Ieyadonk sambil ngangguk-ngangguk mantap.

Kemudian, datanglah segerombol anjing. Salah satu anjing pun bertanya :

"Woof woof woowoowoof? Woowoof woof woof wowof?!" Tanyanya. Ieyadonk mengangguk. Ya Ieeyadoooonk!

"Apa artinya itu?" Tanya Tadatsagu.

"Apa kau yakin? Kami bisa slamat?" Bisik Ieyadonk.

"Hah? Kamu tau?"

"Seperti namaku! Ieeya-dooooonk!"

"Haih.. Ieya de, Ieyadoooonk!"

_Dor! Dor! Snatch!_

"Awooof! Wooof!" Jerit para anjing yang KO gargar perangkap yang dilampar sana-sini. Udah gitu, ditembaki dengan pistol air, gimana gak buset apa?

"Apa? Perangkap anjing?" Tanya Ieyadonk tak percaya.

"Weooonk..." Lirih seekor anjing yang suaranya menjadi kucing. Artinya kampret...

"Apa-apaan ini? Tidak mengikuti prinsip nama saya! Ieeyadoooooonk!" Teriak Ieyadonk sambil thumbs down.

"Baguslah kau, Ieyadonk." Kata seorang baju separuh mumi dan separuh merah bata.

"Apa? Kau kah yang melakukan semua ini, Hakim mumet?!" Tanya Ieyadonk.

"Tentu saja. Kata Hideoishi kan, kita harus memburu semua daging, baik daging manusia maupun hewan. Nanti akan dihidangkan ke Hideoishi sebagai makan murah meriah." Jelasnya. Dan nama aslinya adalah Petani Geshitsogok.

"Kurang ajar... Aku takkan menerimanya!" Batin Ieyadonk.

"Ieyadonk! Lalu bagaimana sekarang?" Tanya Tadatsagu. Tapi, Ieyadonk sudah lenyap dari sebelahnya. Tinggal Geshitsogok yang sedang tertawa-tawa bahak-bahak kwekekekek kekekeek.

"Lapor! Daerah timur tampaknya berhasil dikuasai Hakim Mumet!" Lapor Mitsunyanyi ke tuannyewt, Hideoishi.

"Wah, bagus tuh. Berarti kita tinggal menunggu daging buat dimakan! Wahahahaaa!" Kata Hideoishi.

"LAPOOR! KERETA SANTA AKAN MENYERANG KITA! PADAHAL SEKARANG BUKAN MUSIM DINGIN!" Teriak seorang pasukan.

"Apa? Kereta santa pada musim kayak gini?" Tanya Hideoishi.

"IYA! Kalau dilihat dari banner stick nya, berasal dari Osu!" Jelas pasukan itu.

"Ho... Naga itu? Apa yang mau ia lakukan hah? Menyerahkan dagingnya?" Ketus Hideoishi.

"Tenang saja! Kono Ishidal Mitsunyanyi, akan menyiapkan daging itu untukmu! Dengan sayatan yang merupakan nyanyian kesedihanku!" Kata Mitsunyanyi.

"Oh, kalau begitu pergilah, Mitsunyanyi." Anjur Hideoishi.

Di sisi lain Ogakwaras, ada Si Baju Tentara dan Si Wanita Manis.

"Apa kau menyadari keadaanku, nyonya?" Tanya yang baju tentara sambil memunculkan dirinya di belakang wanita manis.

"Aku sudah tau, tapi aku malas melihatmu!" Sinisnya. "Lagi pula, Kenching-sama lah yang menyuruhku untuk mengamati pergerakan Ogakwaras ini." Katanya lagi. Dan ternyata nama dia adalah Kasegar.

"Sudah kuduga!" Teriak baju tentara yang ternyata bernama Sarungtopi Sangsuket.

"Menurutmu, Totoktumit sudah menguasai Ogakwaras ini ya?" Tanya Sangsuket.

"Ya iyalah! Lihat dong kondisinya! Sudah jelas negara Ogakwaras ini bobrok!" Ketus Kasegar.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sangsuket lagi.

"Jangan jadi beodeo deh."

Kemudian, latar tempat ke langit. Langit tertuju ke arah kereta santa. Sapa lagi kalo bukan Makamunye?

"ARE YOU READY GUUYS?!" Tanya Makamunye.

"MAYBE YEES! MAYBE NOOO!" Teriak para pasukan, kecuali seorang pasukan berbaju coklat. Ada luka di pipinya. Namanya... Kotakera Kejora.

"Kejora! Kau takkan keberatan kan?" Tanya Makamunye.

"Sebenarnya keberatan, tapi kan, saya sebagai Ryuunomigime! Saya akan selalu memihak punggung anda!" Kata Kejora.

"Baiklah! Nice saying! Pegangan yang erat, Kejora!" Teriak Makamunye sambil mengencangkan kecepatan kereta santa itu.

"OKE!"

Di latar lain...

"Hideoishi-sama! Hideoishi sama!"

Mitsunyanyi berlari untuk mencari Makamunye.

"Hideoishi adalah lelaki penguasa! Anbe sebagai pengatur tic tac toe! Hakim mumet memanfaatkan orang-orangan sawah! Dan Ieyadonk membuat semua menjadi Iya! Aku harus membanggakan mereka dengan nyanyian kesedihanku! Apa kau mendengarku, Hideoishi-sama? Aku akan menghabisi siapapun yang menghadangmu! Tanpa ampun!"

Di depan tempat Hideoishi, ada seorang lelaki macho yang hendak protes.

"Hei? Apa maumu sih?" Tanya Hideoishi. Cowok itu membuka tudungnya, dan langsung bermuka kesal. Nama lengkapnya... Tokobawang Ieyadonk.

Dan latar lain lagi...

"GO STRAIGHT DOWN!" Makamunye mengarahkan kereta santa ke arah Mitsunyanyi. Lalu bertanya, "Si apakah dia? Alien?"

Kejora melihat bajunya yang bertulis, washashawwkashaashaawh. "Dia adalah Raja Kesiapan, Ishidal Mitsunyanyi!" Jelasnya.

"Soka. Hei kamu! Iya kamu, masa' kuntil anak! Kau harus kesini! Kalau tidak..." Makamunye mengarahkan lampu neon jingga dan muncul bunyi : 'Purrurin purrurin!'

"You're gonna be sorry... Tokek?" Kata Makamunye dengan nada sarkastik. Sementara itu, Mitsunyanyi diam saja.

Kembali ke latar Ieyadonk...

"Hideoishi-ko! Caramu untuk menyatukan negara mentari terbit ini saya anggap seratus persen silang merah! Justru kalau begini, negara akan kacau! Korban lebih banyak berjatuhan!" Terang Ieyadonk ke Hideoishi.

"Beraninya kau... Cara yang kulakukan ini benar! Seperti namamu lah, Ieyadoonk!" Kata Hideyoshi.

"Tapi kalau menurutku salah ya salah gembrot!" Teriak Ieyadonk.

"Gembrot?! Itu menjadikanmu Machombrot!" Teriak Hideoishi.

"Apa?! DIAM KAU!" Ieyadonk membuang tombak keris nya. Adakatsunya hendak menyerang, tapi sayangnya baterai Adakatsunya langsung rusak karena diprotol sama Ieyadonk.

"Memangnya kekuatan apa yang akan kau pakai jika aku kalah?" Tanya Hideoishi.

"Aku akan menyatukan mereka semua! Dengan ikatan tali sepatu!" Teriak Ieyadonk. Muncul tulisan 'Ikatan Tali Sepatu'.

"Se... Patu?" Tanya Hideoishi.

"Ah, lupakan. Kau tak perlu tau, karena hanya aku yang mengerti. Hideoishi-ko! Aku akan mengalahkanmu!" Teriak Ieyadonk sambil mengarahkan bogem ke Hideoishi.

Di latar Makamunye, Mitsunyanyi belum maju juga.

"Sinilah kau, anak manis!" Teriak Makamunye.

'Purrurin! Purrurin!' Begitulah bunyi neon Makamunye kemudian.

"Aku kayak ibundamu kok.. Aku baik dan penyayank!" Kata Makamunye lagi.

Lalu, Mitsunyanyi mengarahkan pedang ke Makamunye.

"Lebih baik aku diurus bapak bijak mana-mana daripada ibu neon pengidola Jekretek kayak kamu!" Teriaknya sambil melaju dengan kecepatan motor.

"Cepatnya!" Teriak Kejora. Dan Mitsunyanyi meluncurkan sayatan-sayatannya ke Kejora.

'La! Laa! Laa Si Dooo!' Begitulah bunyi sayat-sayatan yang muncul.

_KREEEK!_ Hideoishi menghadang tiap pukulan Ieyadonk. Begitu pula Kejora dan Mitsunyanyi. Mereka berperang dengan baik.

"So Nice kayak sosis!" Teriak Makamunye. Tapi, kebaikan ini tak berlangsung lama. Dewi Fortuner sudah berpihak ke Mitsunyanyi.

'Doremifasollaaaaah!' Teriak para sayatan Mitsunyanyi. Dan pedang Kejora patah.

'Dooo! Mii! Sool! Doo... Mii.. Reee...' Sayatan-sayatan itu berhasil membuat Kejora lemas tingkat Raden.

"Nyanyianmu jayuus..." Lirih Kejora yang tak mampu berdiri lagi.

"Matilah ka-"

"STOOPP! LAMPU NEON MERAH SUDAH MEMBERI ARTI KALAU KAU HARUS STOOOOP!" Teriak Makamunye sambil menghadang pedang Mitsunyanyi dengan keenam neonnya. Warna-warna mereka merah, jingga, kuning, hijau, biru dan ungu.

'Ayana! Beby! Melody! Nabilah! Veranda! Shania!' Teriak para neon tersebut. Sudah jelas, neon itu harusnya buat dukung Jekretek.

"Omigot selokan mampet.. Lu udah gila banget!" Jerit Mitsunyanyi.

"Osu hittou, Dateng Makamunye! Aku-"

"TAK PEDULI JABATANMU! BAIK KETUA MAUPUN ANGGOTA!" Teriak Mitsunyanyi yang kemudian menepis neon-neon Makamunye.

"Wedeh buju buseet!" Makamunye hampir kewalahan, syukurin neon-neon masih membantu.

"Makamunye-sama!" Teriak Kejora.

"Kenapa kau menyerah, Kejora? Ini kan pemanasan kita! Palingan dia ini kerjaannya nyanyi sendiri kayak orang gladi bersih di atas panggung!" Kata Makamunye girang ke Kejora.

"Ka-kauuu! Beraninya membuka aibku!" Teriak Mitsunyanyi.

Kembali ke latar Hideoishi versus Ieyadonk, Hideoishi tampak lebih unggul. Ieyadonk sering kewalahan karena pukulannya yang macho bangak itu tak manjur. Tapi, Ieyadonk masih saja bangkit turun, bangkit turun, bangkit. Meski sudah dijurus Hideoishi dengan jurus pukulan babon ngamuk, Ieyadonk tetap bangkit. Ya Ieyadoooonk!

"Aku tak boleh jadi daging santapannya!" Batin Ieyasu.

Dan kembali lagi ke Mitsunyanyi versus Makamunye.

"Hiyaah! Haah! Jiaaat!" Teriak Makamunye sambil ngarah serangan sana-sini. Tapi sayang, neon-neon Makamunye malah ditepis berkali-kali. Mitsunyanyi berhasil menghancurkan punggung Makamunye.

'Do.. Re mii faa soool, mi dooo.. Laaa... Do sii laa sooool...' Begitulah bunyi sayatan Mitsunyanyi.

"JANGAN NGESOT LUU!" Teriak Mitsunyanyi.

"Grrh... DING FEEENG!" Makamunye nge-summon Ding Feng yang ditugasi untuk melawan Mitsunyanyi. Tapi..

"Bahkan dengan Ding Feng, usahamu akan sia-sia di hadapanku, dasar fans idol group!" Mitsunyanyi mementalkan Ding Feng ke dunia asalnya, dan segera menghancurkan Makamunye.

"Oouch..."

"MINGGIR KAU, MITSUNYANYII!" Teriak Kejora yang masih bisa mengarahkan satu pedang sisanya. Tapi pedang itu jatuh.

"KAU LAH YANG MINGGIR, BRENGSEK!" Mitsunyanyi membuat Kejora tak berdaya.

'DOOOOOOOO!'

"Kejo.. Ra?" Pekik Makamunye.

Dan kembali ke Hideoishi versus Ieyadonk. Ieyadonk menaik-turun kayak escalator macet.

"HAAAAA... HAAAAAA! HAAAAAAAA!" Ieyadonk membentuk pusaran cahaya besar. Hideoishi yang melihatnya tak dapat menghindar, dan ia terbang di atas pusaran itu. Anbe yang melihatnya, entah sejak kapan, langsung bergegas entah ke mana.

"HIDE-OISHI!" Teriaknya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Begonicinn yang ternyata juga melihatnya dari jauh.

"Hideoishi jadi klan totokpaha?" Turut Sangsuket yang ada di latar lain, tapi sama-sama melihat kejadian.

"Mungkin.. Ataukah.." Kata Kasegar terbata-bata.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Teriak Hideoishi yang terbunuh. Mitsunyanyi dapat mendengarnya. Muka Mitsunyanyi menjadi kusut dan seharusnya minta disatrikakan Begonicinn.

"Itu... Suara Hideoishi-sama?" Tanya Mitsunyanyi. Ia lari ke arah tempat kejadian. Makamunye langsung jatuh tak berdaya. Kemudian, Mitsunyanyi menemui Anbe yang melemah di dekat tempat kejadian.

"Anbe-sama!" Teriak Mitsunyanyi.

"Ho.. Mitsunyanyi-kun!" Sapa Anbe dengan nada melemah.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa Hideoishi-sama teriak seperti kehilangan pacar aja?" Tanya Mitsunyanyi dengan nada rempong.

"Sudah! Lebih baik kau tengok sendiri... Aku tak bisa.." Lirih Anbe.

"Anbe-sama!" Mitsunyanyi segera membawa Anbe ke suatu tenda yang aman.

"Jangan lupa bawa Hideoishi ke sini.." Pesan Anbe. Mitsunyanyi mengganguk tanda mengerti, dan segera lari ke Hideoishi.

Tiba-tiba, seorang pasukan datang tergopoh-gopoh dan melapor, "Mitsunyanyi-sama! Ieyadonk... IEYADONK! YANG MEMBUNUH HIDEOISHI-SAMA!"

Mitsunyanyi mengangkat alisnya, dan langsung membunuh pasukan itu dengan nada 'Fa'.

"Ieyadonk takkan mungkin seperti itu. Namanya aja Ieyadoonk." Kata Mitsunyanyi. Ia terus berlari sampai tujuan dengan sehat wal afiat.

"HIDEOISHI-SAMAAA! HIDEO-" Saat Mitsunyanyi melihat Hideoishi, tampaklah bahwa Hideoishi... Berubah... Menjadi monyet (bener-bener bergenerasi jadi monyet ini) mati.

"HIDEOISHI SAMAAAA!" Mitsunyanyi menggeleng tak percaya, lari ke Hideoishi tuannya itu.

"HIDEOISHI SAMAA! KENAPA KAU MENJADI MONYET, HIDEOISHI-SAMAAAA?!" Teriak Mitsunyanyi sambil menahan air mata. Ia menggedong Hideoishi yang rupanya menjadi monyet imut nan garang itu.

"Huff.. Hideoishi-sama..." Mitsunyanyi makin tak percaya akan kematian Hideoishi.

_TEPP. TEPP._

Mitsunyanyi tau kalau itu tapak kaki Ieyadonk. "Kau... Kau kan ada di sini! Kenapa kau tak membantu Hideoishi-sama?! Apa kau sedang mabuk? IEYADOOONK!" Teriak Mitsunyanyi. Ia tak lupa menurunkan monyet ciliknya, alias Hideoishi untuk sementara.

Ieyadonk menggeleng pelan, dan berkata, "Namun, cara Hideoishi-sama salah. Kekuatan takkan menyatukan negara ini. Tapi ikatan tali sepatu lah."

Mata Mitsunyanyi melebar. Lalu, ia bertanya pelan. "Tak mungkin... Ieyadonk... Kau... Mengkhianati kami?" Mitsunyanyi mendempetkan kepalanya ke Ieyadonk, sambil mengangkat-ngangkat bajunya.

"Hideoishi-sama! Kukira kau.. Percaya padanya! Kau tau kan?! Hanya Hideoishi-sama yang bisa mengatur negri mentari terbit ini!" Teriak Mitsunari dengan nada gagap.

"Sudah. Masa lalu takkan sama seperti sekarang." Ieyadonk menjauhi Mitsunyanyi dengan sedikit haru. Ia memasang baterai baru pada Adakatsunya, dan menaiki punggungnya.

"Shalom. Kita harus berpisah." Kata Ieyasu sambil memakai topi koboi, lalu topinya diarahkan ke bawah.

"APAA?! WHAT THE HELL?! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU, IEYADOOOONK! DAN KENAPA KAU PUNYA TOPI KOBOI ITUU?! ITU KAN PUNYA ANBE-SAMAA!" Teriak Mitsunyanyi sambil lari. Tapi ia terlambat, Ieyadonk diterbangkan Adakatsunya lebih jauh lagi, sehingga Mitsunyanyi tak dapat mengejarnya.

"Maafkan aku, Mitsunyanyi.. Topi itu kucolong sebagai tanda pengingat.. Kalau aku... Telah membunuh Hideoishi-ko." Batin Ieyadonk.

"AAAAARGH! IEYADOOOONK!" Teriak Mitsunyanyi keras. Gempa pun terjadi di sekitarnya, tapi syukurlah monyet cilik Hideoishi masih di sana.

Mitsunyanyi tak lama kemudian menggendong Hideoishi ke tenda Anbe. Ia menahan tangisnya.

"Gomen, Anbe-sama! Tapi... Hideoishi-sama... Sudaah!" Mitsunyanyi mengarahkan monyet itu ke arah Anbe. Tapi, reaksi Anbe biasa saja. Malah kemudian ia girang.

"Hideoishi! Akhirnya kau kembali!"

"Hah?! Anbe... Samaa?" Tanya Mitsunyanyi kayak orang ketakutan. Hujan bintang sudah kejadian. Tak hanya 1, tapi mencapai 10 bintang jatuh.

"Kita sudah mendapatkan Ogakwaras kan?! Ayo, Hideoishi! Kita lanjutkan penjajahan kita! Bersama Mitsunyanyi-kun dan Ieyadonk-kun! Tapi berikutnya... Kita harus menjajah ke mana? Takedok mungkin?" Kata Anbe.

Tak lama kemudian, Anbe jatuh tak menyadarkan diri lagi. Ia berubah menjadi topeng Zorro besar.

"ANBE-SAMA?! ANBE-SAMAAA! SONNAAAA!" Teriak Mitsunyanyi makin menyedihkan. Ia terbaring menghadap Anbe. Di samping Mitsunyanyi, tiba-tiba datang Petani Geshitsogok.

"Apa kau tak mau membalas dendam akan kejadian ini?" Tanya Geshitsogok. Mitsunyanyi berusaha bangun dan teriak, "IEEYADOONK!"

"IEEYADOOONK! IEYADOONK! IEYADOO-OO-OO-OO-OONK! IEYADOOOOONK!" Teriak Mitsunyanyi berkali-kali.

"Kita seharusnya bahagia hari ini. Tapi sayang, hujan bintang menjatuhi kita.. Tandanya makin banyak harapan yang runtuh.." Kata Geshitsogok.

"IEYADOOONK! AKU TAKKAN MAAFKAN KAU! DAN SEGERA! SEGERA KUBUNUUUUUH! AAAAAAAAH!" Teriak Mitsunyanyi.

"Begitulah kesedihan Mitsunyanyi. Hilangnya Hideoishi dan Anbe membuat Mitsunyanyi ingin membalas dendam. Hujan.. Memang terus terjadi. Dan memanglah makin banyak korban yang berjatuhan. Bagai gaya gravitasi bumi kita saja." Baca Tsubako.

"AAAAAAARGH! IEYADOOOOOONK!" Teriak Mitsunyanyi kencang.

Muncul orang-orang lain yang melihat bintang jatuh itu.

"AAAH! IIIH! UUUH! UAAAH! AAAAAH! UEEH! OOOOOOOH!" Teriak Mitsunyanyi. Dan terakhir, kamera menyorot Yupimurah.

"Semua ini hanyalah perrrrr... Mula'an! Semua, akan ditentukan di Gigigaraham." Kata Tsubako, sekaligus menjadi akhir syuting episode 1.

"Aah... Akkh..." Kejora berusaha mendekati Makamunye yang sudah melemah. Pasukan-pasukan ikut membantu mereka.

"DOROOOONG! DOROOOOONG!"

_100 hari menuju Gigigaraham!_

**CAMERA : OFF!**

* * *

><p>"MINNA-SAN! SUGGEEEEEH!" Teriak Dissa mantap.<p>

"Loh? Ga pake ending?" Tanya Nobunaga.

"Ga usah! Endingnya malah jelek menurutku!"

"Tunggu! Bukannya judul anime kita bukan Reunion! Tapi blablablaa!" Kata Ieyasu.

"Biarin! Lagian wewenang juga wewenang gue! Ga berkaitan ga papa kan?"

"Grrh.."

"Oh, berita! Day 2 Utage Act 3 tinggal nambah duel aja! Acara makan-makannya uda selesai! Terus Day 3 sama BAGD masih blank."

"AKHIRNYAA! LU RAJIN LAGI!" Teriak Masamune.

"Nah! Mau lanjut ato the end ni, guys? Dan sebentar. Dissa mau kasih kamus dulu!"

* * *

><p>1. Udang Nobugagal : Oda Nobunaga<p>

2. Akechut Mitsuhidrogen : Akechi Mitsuhide

3. Totoktumit Hideoishi : Toyotomi Hideyoshi

4. Bakanaka Anbe : Takenaka Hanbei

5. Ogakwaras : Odawara

6. Osu : Oshuu

7. Dateng Makamunye : Date Masamune

8. Oyakatak : Oyakata

9. Kanada Yupimurah : Sanada Yukimura

10. Takedok Shinteng : Takeda Shingen

11. Ishidal Mitsunyanyi : Ishida Mitsunari

12. Tokobawang Ieyadonk : Tokugawa Ieyasu

13. Bejo Ujanasam : Hojo Ujimasa

14. Satrika Begonicinn : Saika Magoichi

15. Kuuman Ketara : Fuuma Kotaro

16. Hondam Adakatsunya : Honda Tadakatsu

17. Cukai Tadatsagu : Sakai Tadatsugu

18. Petani Geshitsogok : Otani Yoshitsugu

19. Kasegar : Kasuga

20. Sarungtopi Sangsuket : Sarutobi Sasuke (Bagi yang gak tau suket, suket itu artinya kalo ga salah rumput..)

21. Kotakera Kejora : Katakura Kojuro

22. Gigigaraham : Sekigahara

23. Tokekchiput : Takechiyo

* * *

><p>Nah? Paham kan?! :D Kalau mau review silahkan! Kalo ga... Ya.. Ga papa. Ini cuman buat kesenangan, bukan mengejek animenya!<p> 


	2. Episode 2 : Peperangan

WARNING 2 : HIDUP ITU SEBENTAR! YANG BILANG LAMA, BERARTI HIDUPNYA CUMAN CENGO MANDANGIN CECAK NGILER! NUNGGU NYAMUK GA SIDA-SIDA!

"Question.. Warning macam apa itu?" Tanya Yukimura.

"Ini warning! Warning yaa.. Warning oon!" Jelas Dissa.

"Tapi itu warning ga normal beget, lol lol!"

"Tapi warning yang ngetik gue! So, ini hak gue!"

"... Hei.."

"SEKARANG! KITA SHOOTING!"

DOOR!

"LOOH?! KOK ADA YANG NEMBAK?"

"La katamu shooting. Shoot kan nembak kelless.." Kata Nobunaga yang ternyata main pistol itu.

"Maksudku itu nyorot adegan Judge End Parody duaaaa!"

"Ya jelasin po'o lol.."

"NAPA GUE JADI SERING DIPANGGIL LOL SIH.."

"Soalnya elonya tolol dan lola, lol!" Kata Kojuro yang datang tiba-tiba.

"A.. Apa?"

"Kami sudah sepakat! Karena pas BK kan, sekelas Dissa disuruh nulis orang plus sikap positif negatif! So.. Kami sempat mengintip! Dissa itu agak lola guys!" Kata Kojuro.

"Grrrh.. Akhir-akhir ini para tokoh suka buka aib Dissa... Napa sih?"

"TERUS! Ada lagi! Dissa itu kan, nyari baju olahraganya! Pas hari Senen. Dikira udah dicuci di rumah, dan ternyata ketinggalan di loker sekolah! Mambu bin jayus dah baju OR Dissa!" Jelas Motochika yang baru datang.

"Be-berengsek! Buju buset!" Dissa mukanya horror.

"Haha! Aib! Haha! Hahaa!"

"AAAAH! SUDAH! Panggil pemeran lain! Plus TSI-BAS-KOM!" Teriak Dissa.

KREEK!

"SAPA MANGGIL GUE TSI BASKOM.. HAH?! OWH... SI LOL YA?!" Tanya Tsubako yang dobrak pintu studio sadis.

"F**********C*! F***********CK! JAN! -TIIT-!" Teriak Dissa karena kapok dah dia. Dissa dikejar-kejar Tsubako.

"LU KABOR? ORRA ISOO!" Kata Tsubako dengan nada keji.

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"Hah.. Akhirnya kumpul kabeh.." Dissa dalam keadaan KO, tapi masih bisa ngasih abang abang.

"TRI TUWAN TUWAN! EKSYEN!"

CAMERA : ON!

"Inilah Zaman Sengoku. Zaman dimana semua orang babak bundhas. Zaman ini adalah zaman runtuh-bangkit nya berbagai kerajaan, dan kamilah penentunya. Kami-sama maksudnya. Perhatikan. Awalnya, kerajaan ini dipimpin Dai Rokudan Maou, Udang Nobugagal. Namun, Nobu yang GAGAL dikhianati budak yang dianggap lebih tua, hah, Akechut Mitsuhidrogen. Dan Mitsuhidrogen terbunuh oleh Totoktumit Hideoishi. Bersama pengatur tic tac toe, Bakanaka Anbe, merekalah pasang tempur terkuat di dunia sengoku. Namun, sama seperti Mitsuhidrogen, Hideoishi dikhianati budaknya yang ganteng dan lebih langsing, Tokobawang Ieyadonk." Baca Tsubako. Kalian dah tau animasinya kan?

"HIDEOISHI-KO! AKU AKAN MENGALAHKANMU!" Teriak Ieyadonk mantap, joss, mengarahkan bogem.

"Tentu saja, budak yang dikenal sebagai anak mami karena hati lembut percanya, Ishidal Mitsunyanyi, tidak bisa menerima. HE WANT REVENGE! Meski bintang jatuh terus meniru gaya gravitasi bumi, Mitsunyanyi takkan jatuh."

"IEYADOOOONK! KAU AKAN.. AKAN KUBUNUUUUUUUH! AAAAAAARGH!" Teriak Mitsunyanyi sambil mengeluarkan tangis darah segar babon, saking kelembutan sama Hideoishi.

"Dia mengganti nama belakangnya menjadi Sikidal, karena kesal dengan Ishidal yang berawalan I. I kan nama depan Ieyadonk. Jadi diwajarkan."

"IEYADOOOOOOOOONK!"

Opening.. Terengteng terengrerereng toet tetet torot kwekkwek.. (?) (Lagian kalian kalo udah baca lirik di Episode 1, kalian pasti ngerti..)

"Wah... Daun hijau melambangkan.. GO STRAIGHT!" Kata Makamunye. Makamunye tersenyum lebar dan mengedipkan mata kirinya.

"HAAAAAA!" Teriak Makamunye. Ia hendak menyerang musuh hadapannya, Kanada Yupimurah.

"GRAAAAAAM!" Yupimurah tak mau kalah. Ia lari kencang.

"MAGNUM ICE!" Makamunye menyodorkan lampu neon yang di ujungnya terdapat es krim Magnum.

"AAAARGH! SEKKAAAAAH!" Yupimurah ngarahin kain-kain ke Makamunye. (Selain permen besar, Yupimurah terkadang memakai kain untuk serangan cadang) Ngerti maksudnya? Yupimurah nyuruh Makamunye biar cepet seka (cuci tangan, kaki, badan. Tapi bukan mandi..).

TLIING!

"Itulah semangat Makamunye-dono yang aku kenal!" Sorak Yupimurah.

GREEK!

Tadi itu mimpi Makamunye. Pada kenyataannya, Makamunye sedang ditaruh di kereta santa, dia bobo' melas kaya adik bayi. Jari jempolnya dia emut-emut. Loh, saya bersumpah ini nyata looh! Kejora sekarang yang menjadi supirnya.

JINGLE BELL, JINGLE BELL, JINGLE OTEWEE...

Kejora bersama para pasukan masih di atas kereta santa itu. Tiba-tiba, pasukan migrasi burung camaran udara lewat. Hampir saja kereta santa bobrok karena mi-migra-grator-tor itu.

"GILAA!" Teriak Kejora. Kejora membelokkan keretanya ke jalan lain, tapi arahnya sama.

"SEMUANYA, HATI-HATI! BURUNG CAMAR BERMIGRASI UNTUK YANG KE 123,456,789,876,543,212 kalinya!" Ingatnya. (Ngerti kan cara bacanya? 123 frilliun 456 trilliun 789 milyar 876 juta 543 ribu 212.. Friliun itu.. Ya... Gitu deh..)

Pasukannya malah kagum disertai girang. "WOOOW..."

"Kalian malah kagum? Bukannya takut.. Burung migrasi itu paruhnya licin.. Sayapnya mulus.. Kakinya langsing.."

"Namanya aja migrasi, Kotakera-sama! Sebanyak itu kan.. Wah.. Wih.. Wuh.. Bawh.. Dan malah itu yang kami kagumi, terutama.. LANG-SING!" Kata salah satu pasukan. Kejora cuek, mengencangkan kereta santa.

"Pasukanku makin gila.. Kayak Makamunye-sama yang gila dengan idol group. Tau gak lu semua? Makamunye-sama itu neonnya gak cuman 6 itu! Di rumah, ada buanyak neon sampe nyimpennya butuh 31 almari! Suara neonnya macem-macem lagi.. Ada yang bagian lirik lagu, dan ada yang bunyi alarm member idol group. Yang suara nyorak member itu (JE Parody 1) juga ngoleksi semua nama member, jadi bervariasi gila itu."

MEMBERI... LEBIH BAIK... DARIPA... DA MEMINTA!

EPISODE 2 : FIGHT!

"OYAKATAK-SAMAAAA! OYAKATAK-SAMAA!" Teriak Yupimurah.

"KATA SANGSUKET, KLAN TOTOKTUMIT SUDAH DITAKLUKKAN OLEH MATAHARIMAU! SI MACHOMBROT! DAN BERARTI, KLAN KITA-"

"Sudah, sudah! Diaam!" Shinteng menghajar Yupimurah, sama seperti salam pembuka episode sebelumnya.

"Bukannya berita yang ada harus disampaikan apa adanya? Itu kata guru SD ku loh.. Kalo ga jujur, ntar nyesel di belakang!" Protes Yupimurah sekaligus menasehati Shinteng.

"Ya ampun.. Aku ini lebih tua darimu, jadi aku tau pelajaran itu! Aku marah karena... Sudah ada teman lama yang memberitahuku!" Kata Shinteng.

"Teman lama?" Tanya Yupimurah.

Terlihat seseorang yang tua, badannya memberi kesan kuat. Rambutnya putih dikuncir ke atas. Padahal bukan perempuan tapi mau aja tu rambut dikuncir, emang kakek ga bisa bedain jenis kelamin ya? (...)

"Namaku Pikachu Mochipiring. Benar, aku ini teman lama Takedok Shinteng. Sejak lahir.." Jelas orang itu.

"Oh, begitu ya? Dan nama saya-" Ucapan Yupimurah terputus.

"Kanada Ngidamin Yupimurah! Meski 'Ngidamin' ga begitu penting di namamu itu, gak papalah.. Lagipula, aku sudah kenal kau dari Shinteng!" Seru Mochipiring.

"Kalau begitu, maafkan saya telah menganggu duet kalian!" Sesal Yupimurah. Yupimurah lari keluar.

"Wow, beruntung sekali kau memiliki Yupimurah! Dia sangat bersemangat namun sopan!" Puji Mochipiring yang kemudian meminum semangkuk alkohol. Shinteng menghabiskan separuh mangkuk alkoholnya, lalu berkata,

"Meski aku belum begitu mengenal dia.. Kukira dulunya Yupimurah itu anaknya polosan, saking namanya Yupi!"

Di latar lain, terlihat Yupimurah protes-protes sendiri.

"Sangsuket! Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau di dalam ada tamu? Tamunya malah teman lama Oyakatak-sama lagi!"

Ternyata, bukan sendiri. Ia protes dengan Sangsuket yang baring di atas atap.

"Baru mau kubilang kamunya ngacir sampe jabrik!" Kata Sangsuket entengnya.

"Tapi aku masih tak yakin.. Kalau Tokobawang-dono memulai pemberantakannya." Kata Yupimurah.

"Justru menurutku pemberantakan Tokobawang sudah biasa! Liat aja! Rambutnya selalu abstrak! Kalo bergerak aja harus sana-sini dulu!" Tegas Sangsuket.

"Ampun deh.." Batin Yupimurah.

"IEEYADOOOOOONK..." Kata seseorang dengan nada kesal, ambyun, sok, fashionista.

Latar tempat langsung berganti ke... OBAKA! (Ngertikah kalian kalau Baka itu bodoh?)

"Ieyadooooonk..." Rupanya, yang tadi bilang Sikidal Mitsunyanyi.

Ia memandang monyet kecil yang diamankan di miniatur pohon seukuran. Disamping itu, ada topeng zorro besar. Tentu saja, mereka adalah evolusi dari Hideoishi dan Anbe. Jangan-jangan Mitsunyanyi berevolusi jadi.. Not-ba-lok?

"Hideoishi-sama... Anbe-sama... Kenapa harus kalian berdua yang mati? Bebarengan lagi.. Kayak janjian ga ngajak-ngajak..." Kata Mitsunyanyi dengan tatapan melas. Air matanya hampir keluar.

"Kenapa tidak aku saja?! Aku lebih polos dibanding mereka untuk itu!"

Dan datanglah Geshitsogok yang sepertinya tidak berniat memberi berita. Saking bosen sama yang namanya keliling kastil Obaka dan main bola-bolanya.

"Mitsunyanyi.. Kau masih disitu?" Tanya Geshitsogok.

"Ada apa, hakim mumet?" Tanya balik Mitsunyanyi.

"Kau mau jalan-jalan bareng aku keliling sekitar Obaka ga? Sepi nih.. Daripada disini terus mandangin monyet di atas pohon dan topeng Zorro buncit kayak gitu? Lagian itu sudah mati semua.." Usul Geshitsogok. Mitsunyanyi membanting pedangnya, dan muncul nada 'Re'.

"Emang kau fikir aku bisa tenang untuk itu?!" Geram Mitsunyanyi, lalu memasukkan kembali pedangnya. "Hanya Hideoishi-sama dan Anbe-sama yang bisa membuatku tenang! Bukannya jalan-jalan! Selain itu, kenapa si bego Ieyadonk itu mengkhianati Hideoishi-sama? Itu berarti dia melanggar prinsip namanya sendiri! Dia tak pantas membicarakan ikatan tali sepatu, karena telah membunuh Hideoishi-sama!"

Flashback.. (Yang tanda petik satu itu perasaan Mitsunyanyi saat membayangkan flashback ini)

"Hari yang melelahkan ya, Mitsunyanyi?" Tanya Ieyadonk. Mitsunyanyi hanya ngangguk.

"Dan daerah ini hangus dengan gilanya.." Lanjut Mitsunyanyi.

"Iya. Namanya daerah habis perang!" Kata Ieyadonk. Lalu, Ieyadonk menghadap ke Mitsunyanyi.

"Kau tau tidak? Aku punya satu permintaan."

"Apa? Djaroem 76 akan mengabulkan sattu permintaan." Kata Mitsunyanyi.

'Diam kaau!'

"Suatu saat.. Aku akan membentuk ikatan tali sepatu dengan Hideoishi-ko! Rapi dan slalu bersama.." Jelas Ieyadonk.

'DIAAAM! BRENGSEK KAU, IEYADOOOOOOOONK! SHADDAP EN DRIVE AWAAAAY!'

End of Flashback..

Mitsunyanyi tampak mengarahkan pedang ke samping. Lalu, ia terduduk lemas hingga pedangnya ikut kebanting. Untung si pedang ga bisa osteoporosis! Jadi dia 100 persen sehat wal alfiat.

"Huff.. Ini semua salahku.. Hideoishi-sama? Kenapa aku percaya padanya waktu itu? Kenapaa?!" Sesal Mitsunyanyi.

"Mitsunyanyi.. Justru seharusnya aku yang bertanya... Kenapa kau tidak bisa memasrahkan kedua kaum itu? Mereka hanyalah monyet dan kakek tua, sementara dia sendiri hanya penghibur dengan lagu dering. Haiih.." Batin Geshitsogok. Mitsunyanyi memandang atap-atap, dan membinarkan matanya.

"Aah... Kenapaa?"

"Aku menyatakan! Ini tempat pembuktiannya!" Teriak seseorang.

Latar tempat : Milkitasahara..

"Shinteng-ko! Kau telah mengajarkan rumus SIA padaku! Bukan penyanyi lagu Titanium itu! Bukan juga suatu yang tak berguna bagai sia-sia! Tapi ber-Alias samangat iku apik! Dan sekarang, aku akan membuktikan padamu melalui ikatan tali sepatu! Kami akan maju dengan rapi namun kuat!" Teriak Ieyadonk bangga. Terlihat pasukan-pasukan Tokobawang yang kaki-kakinya terikat, tapi mereka ga keliatan keberatan ato nyeri sama sekali. Heran to?

"Shinteng-ko! Mari kita melakukan pertarungan yang adil! Demi menunjukkan jilatan tali sepatu!"

"Eer.. Ikatan, Ieyadonk.." Bisik Tadatsagu. Ieyadonk langsung muntah. Sebagian pasukan kena muntah tersebut dan hasilnya mereka terlumur muntah. Semua yang padahal gak kena juga ikut jatuh loh! Ya iyalah, kaki diikat kayak gitu gimana yang lain ga jatuh juga?

"Ikatan tali sepatu! Yeeah!" Benah Ieyadonk ga tau-tau.

"Dan, Ieyadonk.. Coba lihat pemandangan depanmu sekarang.." Kata Tadatsagu agak menakutkan. Mereka semua kayak habis dimakan zombie, cuman ini lumurnya kuning kecoklatan kan..

"Omigot selokan mampet nyumbat banjir bandaang! Apa yang telah kulakukaan?" Panik Ieyadonk.

"Aarg.. Minna! Balik ke rumah! Mandi lagi! Dan kembali ke sini! Cepeet! Kita ga boleh buang waktu! Ntar kita dibilang oo asem!" Perintah Tadatsagu.

"Whaa.." Kata Ieyadonk.

"HAAAAAA!" Semua pasukan lari ke rumah, dan mandi bergantian. Kapasitas kamar mandinya aja cuman 3 orang! Untung laki-laki semua! Kalo ga pasti lebih lama lagi!

CRAASH!

"HAAAAAA! JIAAH! SYEEET! JU BUSEEET! SINI SENAANG! SANA SENAAAANG! ADA YUPIIII!" Teriak Yupimurah yang ternyata lagi latihan pake 2 permen Yupi besarnya. Sangsuket memerhatikan beliau di atas gunung Fuji. Eh, pohon penuh kotoran burung. Eh, pohon palem. Eh, gue banyak ngomong. Terserah kalian milih yang mana, senyaman kalian lah..

"Kau masih aja rajin latihan, taichou!" Kata Sangsuket.

"Wookh?" Yupimurah menoleh Sangsuket sambil mengibas rambutnya yang agak panjang itu dengan keras nan artistik.

"Lu cewek emang? Sudahlah! Apa kau tak ingat kalau sebentar lagi-"

"LAPOOR! KLAN TOKOBOMBAY, OH, TOKOBAWANG! PASUKAN MEREKA DITEMUKAN SEDANG REBUTAN MANDI DI DEPAN RUMAH PAK SUNARI!" Teriak seorang pasukan tiba-tiba, memotong ucapan Sangsuket.

"Pak Sunari? Oh.. Pak Sunari RT papat?" Terka Sangsuket.

"Yap! Mengkone ayo nang diuruki! Kuburan samaan... Wetan dalaaan..." Pasukan itu malah nyanyi lagu Kuburan Samaan milik Ba*u *k*k (sengaja sensor nama biar : 1. Menjaga nama aslinya. 2. Coba hilangin sensorannya. Wow.. Yap..)

"WHAT THE HEEEEEEEEEELL?!" Teriak Yupimurah tak percaya. Tapi kemudian, dia diseret seseorang tak dikenal.

Kembali ke Milkitasahara sebentar aja..

"Mana sih? Kok belom ada yang datang?" Protes Ieyadonk.

"Seperti prinsip namamu! Karena jumlah pasukanmu aja sama kayak anggota gerak kaki seribu! Gimana ga lama?" Jelas Tadatsagu.

"Elu siih! Napa ga ngingetin mereka!" Kata Ieyadonk sambil jitak rambut Tadatsagu.

"Aaah! Napa kasar banget jadi orang! Emang gue wadon?"

"Bukan! Tapi rambutmu Mii.. Rip wadon!"

"Haih.."

Kembali lagi ke adegan seret ooh seret!

"Kita harus cepat kesana, Yupimuraah! Jangan sekali-kali lembet kayak buyut si siput! Ntar akhirnya IWR! Itu katamu sendiri kan?" Kata yang nyeret, alias Shinteng.

"Iya! Iyaa! Iyaa! Tapi kata pasukan, para Tokobawang masih rebutan mandi di-"

"HASHAAAHSHAASHAAAD! JANGAN BANYAK NGOMONG! MAU SAYA BEKEP APA?!"

"Aiyayaah.. Baik.."

Dan latar lain, yaitu kereta santa. Masih aja jalan ni kereta santa..

"Rumah, ooh, rumah... Kamu dimana? Buset masih jauh.." Kata Kejora. Tiba-tiba!

"ADHAMANTEN!"

SYUUT! SLAAASH! SLAASH!

Kereta santa terjatuh, tapi sukurin mereka semua masih selamat. Orang yang teriak itu hanya menghilangkan kendali supirnya, tak bermaksud membuat pasukan lain celaka.

"Itta... Ada apa sih? Kenapa kereta santanya mogok?" Lirih Kejora. Kejora menoleh ke orang yang tiba-tiba berada di depannya.

"Hmph. Kau sudah ling-lung ya? Ini kan daerah Puersegi!" Ingat orang ini. Dia adalah Puersegi Kenching, ingat kan, penyuruh Kasegar untuk mengamati Ogakwaras. (Mungkin yang getewe cara bacanya, Pu-er-su-gi. E nya pada kata 'kue'.)

"Aakh! Iya! Puersegi! Oh puersegi oh puersegi! Kekuatan dari dalaam... Kekuatan dari dalaam... KEKUATAN DARI DALAAAAM!" Kejora melakukan semacam pemujian gaje. Iyalah, Kenching dijuluki 'Got of War'. Kalo di-Indonesiakan, 'Got Peperangan'.

Akhirnya, di Milkitasahara!

"Kami sudah tibaa! Kami sudah tibaa! Hore! Hore! Horee!" Girang pasukan-pasukan Tokobawang sambil nyanyi. Ieyadonk yang ngeliat facepalm.

"Repot deh! Aah! Ngiket lagiiii!" Ieyadonk mengikat kaki-kaki mereka lagi. Biar masih ada kesan 'Ikatan Tali Sepatu' nya. Gila.. Dan ngiketnya itu pake tali sepatu Ieyadonk yang puanjaaaaaaang!

Di sisi Takedok..

"Wah, wah, wah... Pasukan Tokobawang sangat terikat rapi.." Komentar Shinteng.

"Uh-huh. Aku tak sabar lagi mengikuti perang ini! Hohohohohooo!" Kata Mochipiring.

"Kalau begitu kelilinglah, Mochipiring!"

"Ho.. Baiklah." Mochipiring membawa pedang besar, dan berjalan. Tapi sesaat, ia berhenti dan berkata,

"Tapi jangan lupa soal itu. Aku akan kembali setelah pesan-pesan berikut."

Shinteng yang mendengar itu mengangguk pelan. Menghilangnya Mochipiring yang dihadang beberapa sponsor iklan, Shinteng terbathok-bathok ke bawah. Duduknya jadi tengkurep. Dia melemah saja rupanya..

Kembali ke daerah Puersegi.

"Kau ceroboh sekali. Memangnya matamu lagi minus?" Ketus Kenching.

"Memang dari awalnya minus, kelles! Mata kananku dari dulu dicopet jadi milik Makamunye-sama! Caya gak caya, aku mata kanannya Makamunye-sama sekarang koo.." Kata Kejora.

"Cih.. Ge nyembeng beget.." Kata Kenching.

"Iya, memang ga nyambung. Baru nyadar.. Batewe, kami, pasukan Osu, lagi membawa tuan naga yang sedang sakit. Jadi, kami tak bisa lama-lama disini. Bolehkah kami melewati daerah ini? Plis plis plis plis pelis cupeliiiis?!" Melas Kejora.

"Benciz.. Syuuh!" Kenching menjaga jarak dari Kejora. "Itu tidak sopan! Ini daerah kami, dan kau meminta wewenang begitu saja?"

"Ya.. Begitulah.. Tapi ya sudah! Kalau kau tak menerima!" Kata Kejora dengan muka sarkastik. Ia mengeluarkan katananya yang tinggal satu itu.

"GOT PEPERANGAN! PUERSEGI KENCHING! SAYA, KOTAKERA KEJORA AKAN MELAWANMU DI TEMPAT INI JUGA! Abad ini, dasawarsa ini, windu ini, tahun ini, bulan ini, hari ini, jam ini, menit ini! Soalnya kalo saya lanjut ke detik ini dan per-detik ini ga kesampeyan.." Kata Kejora tegas. Kenching hanya diam dan menunggu serangan Kejora dengan postur kip kalem.

Kembali ke Milkitasahara...

"Kanada Yupimurah! Maju tak gentar membela yang benaar! Maju serentak, mengusir penyeraaang!" Teriak Yupimurah sambil ngutip lirik lagu 'Maju Tak Gentar'. Yupimurah memulai serangannya dengan baik.

Ia membuat beberapa pasukan Tokobawang ngiler, mau mereka gigit eh direbut lagi ama Yupimurah Sang Owner. Alhasil mereka jatuh dan tak mampu sadar diri. Bahkan yang belakang-belakang ikut jatuh semua! Iyalah, kaki diiketin semua ga jatuh apa? Kalo bisa bertahan berarti kemampuan diluar duga, masuk TTWW buju buset migot wowwow crecah cah..

"Wow.. Gampang sekali!" Kata Sangsuket yang padahal mau nyerang dengan baling-baling kertas bikinan Belanda.

"BARIS ITS 2! MAJUUUU! BERGERAK, SERENTAK, MENERJANG, TERJANG! TAK GENTAR, MENYERANG, MAJU, MENAAANG!" Perintah Ieyadonk sambil ngutip lagu Maju Tak Gentar juga.

"HAAAAAAAAA!" Baris 2 maju dengan ikatan tali sepatu yang warna ikatnya lebih mencondong ke pelangi.

"What? Baris 2?" Sangsuket dengan cepat ke sana, menghajar para pasukan dengan baling-baling kertas Belanda. Alhasil sebagian pasukan KO. Bahkan seisi barisan 2 ikut KO setelahnya dengan cepat. Berapa kali guenya harus bilang, ikatan tali kayak gitu mana mungkin ga pengaruh sama yang lain? Ampun mamak!

"Yap! Kami selalu menyiapkan cadang-" Ieyadonk tak sempat melanjutkan perkataannya saat baru melihat pasukan baris 2 yang KO duluan.

"KENAPA BEGIIINIIIII?! BUKANNYA MEREKA RAPI NAN KUAAAAT?"

PLEEK!

Sangsuket menempel ke pundak Kanada, lalu berkata puas, "Baris 2 sudah diserang! Tenang saja, taichou!"

"Hoo.. Bagus, Sangsuket! Takedok adalah klan terkuat! Dan Oyakatak-sama adalah pemimpinnya!" Kata Yupimurah mantap.

PLETAK! PLETAAK!

Kembang api merah diluncurkan ke langit. Kalau di sini, peringatan dan larangan diberitahukan melalui kembang api! Kalau merah artinya bahaya, kuning artinya bubar/mundur, hijau artinya jalan. (Maaf kalo misalnya salah tu..) Malah hampir sama kayak lampu lalu lintas..

"Hah? Aka no Hanabi?" Tanya Yupimurah.

"Hem... Hem.. Hem.." Sangsuket cuman terdiam dan cengo.

"Baiklah. Aku akan ke tempat Oyakatak-sama, dan kau, lanjutkan perang ini!" Perintah Yupimurah. Yupimurah lari ke tempat yang dia maksud, sementara itu Sangsuket mengangguk paham dan mulai nyerang lagi.

"Fyuuh.. Untung masih ada lagi.. BARIS ITS 3! MAJUUUU!" Kata Ieyadonk. "INGAT! JUMLAH BARIS ITS NYA 50! JANGAN KIRA SAYA LEMAAH!"

Kembali ke daerah Puersugi!

"Grr.. Melawan got peperangan seperti Puersugi Kenching saja sudah deg-deg gini. Wajar aja sih. Dan mungkin, aku hanya bisa melancarkan satu slash padanya. Itupun belum tentu kena." Pikir Kejora. Tapi, ia tak merugikan kesempatan ini. Kenching masih diam dengan modelnya yang wow..

"Gerak Kabayan! Kau kan terjebak di status palsu!" Teriak Kejora.

GERAK KABAYAN! SLASH!

Benar saja.. Kenching-sama mampu menghindar. Got Peperangan ini tanggap sekali.

"Apa hanya secumprit kepritit ini kekuatan Ryuunomigime?" Kata Kenching datar.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

"WOAAKH!" Kejora terjatuh mantap enak ngejoss ke lantai.

Kembali ke Milkitasahara..

"Oyakatak-samaaaaaaaa! Kenapa manggil-manggil?!" Teriak Yupimurah yang akhirnya tiba di tempat kedadeyan. Seorang pasukan menunjukkan Shinteng yang terbaring.

"AP-PHA?" Yupimurah terbelalak. Shinteng terbaring dengan lemas... Tak sanggup berdiri tampaknya...

Balik ke tempat Puersugi.

Kejora membuka matanya, ia berusaha bangun. Pengennya setelah bangun, terus mandi, tidak lupa menggosok gigi. Tapi, belum aja berhasil bangun, Kenching mengarahkan pedang ke leher Kejora.

"Jangan berusaha bangun kalau kau tak dianggap mampu berperang." Kata Kenching.

"A-Apa?" Kejora kaget setengah mati.

"Ini mah bukan Ryuunomigime. Komando pemimpin apalagi. Pasukan juga bukan. Orang yang dikasihani? Darimana? Kau tak pantas hidup!" Kata Kenching. Kenching meninggalkan Kejora dengan pedenya. 1.. 2.. Kejora terjatuh lagi...

Kembali (lagi..) ke Milkitasahara.

JROOOS! JROOOS!

Dimunculkan pasukan-pasukan yang sudah gugur mendahului kita. Mari kita kenang jasa mereka dengan mengheningkan cipta! Tapi, bukan sekarang waktunya. Sekarang, kita harus memerhatikan bagian ini!

"Waah! Sengoku Saikyou! Hondam Adakatsunyaaaa!" Panik para pasukan Takedok. Yap! Adakatsunya beraksi kembali di medan perang!

"Hahahaaa! Sekali-kali gunakan Adakatsunya lagi!" Batin Ieyadonk.

Sangsuket menghadap Adakatsunya.

"Jadi ini Sengoku Saikyou? Kukira apaan.." Kata Sangsuket. Ia mengarahkan baling baling kertas Belanda ke arahnya, tapi sayang ditepis dengan bor besar.

"Hei! Tepisan macam apa itu? Melanggar undang-undangan pesta perkawinan resmi, pasal malam minggu, ayat kursi meja, nomor dada peserta panggung!" Protes Sangsuket.

"Nah! Cocok! Jadikan dia lawanku saja!" Kata seseorang dengan senyum wow wow wow! Dan dia..

"PIKACHU-DANNAAAA!" Teriak Sangsuket.

"Musuh seperti itu harus kutantang!" Kata Mochipiring.

"Ta-tapi.. Anda hanya seorang tamu kan?" Tanya Sangsuket.

"Ah, sudah! Klan Pikachu terkenal akan listrik! Mari dilihat apa listrikku lebih tangguh dibanding Sengoku Saikyou! Buahahaaaa!" Kata Mochipiring menyepelekan.

"Hmm.. Batewe Yupimurah dimana ya? Kok lama banget?" Batin Sangsuket.

Sementara itu..

"OYAKATAK-SAMAAA! BANGUUN! KUMOHON BANGUNLAAAAH! AKU YUPIMURAH ADA DI SINI!" Teriak Yupimurah. Ia guncang tubuh Shinteng semampunya. Dan tiba-tiba, Shinteng bangun dan gertak Yupimurah.

"YUPIMURAAAAH! DENGAR AKUUU!" Teriak Shinteng dengan ngos.. Ngos.. Ngos..

"Oyakatak-sama! Kenapa Oyakatak-sama lemas begitu?"

"Haah... DENGERIN AJA DULUUU!" Shinteng menonjok Yupimurah. Tapi anehnya..

SYUUH...

Pukulan Shinteng tak sekeras biasanya. Pipinya Yupimurah mulai renyah kayak wafer! Eh, bukan! Lihat keadaannya dong!

"Oyakatak-sama?" Yupimurah merasa aneh. Ya.. Dari dulu perasaan kalian beduaan yang aneh deh. Sadari dirimu juga!

"YU-YUPIMURAA-AH.." Tangan Shinteng mengarah ke depan yang kosong bontong. Yupimurah memegang tangannya.

"Aku disini!"

"Ta-Takedok.. Masa depan klan Takedok!" Kata Shinteng lemes.

"Apaa?!" Yupimurah tak percaya.

"Kuserahkan... Pada tanganmu, Yupimurah mai darlin.."

"TI-TIDAAK! KAU TAK BISA, OYAKATAK-SAMAAA!" Tolak Yupimurah keras.

"Sudah.. Kau pasti bisa mai darlin Yupimurah.." Shinteng tersenyum sejenak, lalu tak dapat menyadarkan diri lagi. Tangannya lemas

"AAAAKH... AAAAAKH..." Yupimurah mulai meneteskan air mata keturunan katak.

DHAAAAR!

"Danna! Kau kenapa sih? Sayap kita jadi berantakan! Ntar dadanya hancur juga gimana? Ga jadi ayam goreng paket lengkap kan?!" Tanya Sangsuket.

"Tapi.. Oyakatak-sama.." Kata Yupimurah dengan mata sembab. Ya.. Sang Oyakatak, alias Shinteng, sudah terbaring tak sadarkan diri 100 persen.

"Apaa?! Wah.. Gawat!" Sangsuket lari keluar untuk meluncurkan kembang api kuning.

DHAAAAAR!

"Oyakatak-samaaaa! Oyakatak-sama! Ooooo... Yakatak-samaaaaah!" Teriak Yupimurah sambil nangis.

"Semuanya munduuur! Full munduuur! Gak boleh ada yang ngebuut!" Teriaknya.

"Apa? Mundur?" Tanya salah satu pasukan Takedok.

CLIIIING!

"Woowh! Cukup tangguh, Adakatsunya-donn!" Puji Mochipiring sambil nyerang Adakatsunya. Itupun ditepis lagi ama objek.

DHAAAAAAR!

"Mundur?!" Tanya Mochipiring. Adakatsunya kembali ke gudang. Ralat. Adakatsunya kembali ke majikan.

"TUNGGU AKUUU! TADAKATSU-DONN!"

"What? Napa Takedok jadi lemah gini ya? Mereka kan sehat dan kuat! Karena ibu mereka rajin dan cermat. Selama masih bayi, slalu juga diberi ASI, makanan bergizi, dan imunisasi.." Kata Ieyadonk heran sambil ngutip lirik lagu 'Aku Anak Sehat' (yang ada posyandu, oralit apalah itu..)

"Lagu ape ntu naak? Tapi aku ya getewe napa jadi lemah.. Emang nari Remong?" Kata Tadatsagu.

Latar tempat : Sikoki.

Ada seseorang ber-eyepatch kiri ungu. Ia menelusuri laut dengan motornya. Ia merasakan angin yang buruk. Entah angin topan ato angin gelegekan dari embok yang hobi masuk angin.

"Ini angin yang buruk.." Katanya.

Sesampai di Fortress Nagakodibawa.. What? Banyak kerusakan yang terjadi!

"Kalian semuaaaaa! Okshigen! Bekunocair!" Teriak orang itu sambil guncang-guncang pasukan. Dan masih ada aja satu pasukan yang sempoyong ke orang itu.

"Aniki..."

"Ye-Yesung!" Orang eyepatch kiri itu mendatangi pasukan sempoyong. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?"

"To-Tokobawang..." Ia menunjuk suatu tempat yang tertutup asap kendaraan. Iya sih, tadi kan ada yang naik sepeda motor! Tapi bukan karena itu! Kalo ini paling gara-gara asap pabrik sebelah!

"Tokobawang?"

"Maafkan kami, Aniki... Kami tak bisa menjaga tempat ini selagi kau pergi..." Lirih pasukan itu. Dan ia tak sadarkan diri lagi.

"Apaa? Hooy! Hoy! Apaaa?!" Lalu, ia melihat daerah yang dimaksud. Matanya membesar. Para korban terjatuh di sana. Di atasnya... Bendera Tokobawang?!

"Ie... Yadonk?!"

Flashback...

"Haaah... Haaaah..."

"Haaah... Haaaah..."

"Kuakui kau cukup hebat!" Puji Si Eyepatch sambil menancap pancingan ke bawah.

"Kau jugaa!" Balas Ieyadonk sambil menancap tombaknya pula. (Masih pake tombak dong!)

"Hmm.. Begini saja... Bagaimana kalau kita berteman saja? Daripada bertengkar seperti ini, tapi takkan ada akhirnya?" Usul eyepatch. Ieyadonk berpikir sejenak, tak lama kemudian setuju.

"Baiklah! Aku memercayaimu!" Kata Ieyadonk.

"Ho-hoy? Kau langsung mau?"

"Seperti prinsip saya, Ieyadoooooonk!"

"Tapi, maksudku.. Kau kan, baru bertemu denganku. Mau aja langsung percaya begitu?"

"Ya Ieyadooooonk! Lagipula, tatapan matamu itu meski sadis, tapi hatinya baik!" Ieyadonk mengacung jempol dan mengedipkan mata kirinya.

Eyepatch terdiam sebentar. Lalu tertawa bareng Ieyadonk.

"Buahahahahhaaaaaa!"

"Nguakkakakakakkaaaaak!"

"Buakkakakahahahanguaaakabuaaak! Hahahaanguakkaaaakkabuaahaanguah! Buakkakahhanguakkakkabuahaahhahakkahhahabuahnguahhahakkaah! Bulleeeh... Weeeh... Howek.. Kate howweek..." (Sumpah! Ketawa teraneh yang pernah tak buat :D) Mereka aja ketawa sampe kecapekan, apalagi yang baca, plus Authornya sendiri.

End of Flashback...

"Kenapa kau tega... Ie.. Yadoooonk!" Si Eyepatch meremuk bendera Tokobawang sampe jadi bola. Bolanya cocok dijadikan bola kain kalo mau main bola!

"APA-APAAN... INITUBEEEEH?!" Teriak orang yang ternyata... Namanya Chosoksate Motorchiki.

Di latar lain... Sebut aja lalayn. (Ini kalo disingkat aja sih..)

"Kau terlambat, hakim mumet." Kata seseorang yang bertopi hijau, berbaju hijau, bercelana hijau, bersepatu hijau, bercincin besar hijau, berkulit hijau (coret).

"Ya, maafin saya dong. Habis mumet sana-sini." Kata Geshitsogok. Oh, Geshitsogok melayani dua orang? "Klan Totoktumit sudah gak seru lagi! Si Mitsunyanyi ganti nama klan jadi Sikidal, dan sekarang dia cuman teriak nama Ieyadonk, Hideoishi-sama, nangis, huff-huff, rela-relain diri, elelesbe."

Dan orang yang bernama Souri Mintanasi berkata detail, "Hideoishi mati jadi onyet, Anbe tewas jadi zorro, Mitsunyanyi lemah karenanya, Ieyadonk khianat dan keluar, Makamunye tewas entah kondisi, Ujanasam patah leher lagi, Kuuman kehabisan pasukan, Begonicinn menang bagian barat, Kejora luluh badan, Tadatsagu speechless, Kasegar dan Sangsuket stalker cadangan, Adakatsunya lobet, yang lain pasif, sepertinya hanya aku dan kau yang stalker utama."

"Ya, entah kenapa. Kita bedua sangat lucky and rajin." (Ah, ngga ih..)

"Iyalah. Aku ini Tactician. Kau itu hakim mumet. Jadilah kita Tactickim mumet." Kata Mintanasi.

"Dan soal kasus Chosoksate itu.. Mau kau namakan apa? Strategi Penghancuran Hati Chosoksate?"

"Soal itu tak usah diurus. Yang penting, stabilkan saja bagian ini."

"Baiklah, wakatta. Pasti hanya kita yang tersisa! Hahahahahaha..." Geshitsogok ketawa keras.

"Cih.. Petani, Chosoksate, Sikidal, Tokobawang.. Nama belakang kalian sangat kubenci. Aneh, nista, jayus. Kenapa tidak Paktani, Tosoksate, Sikadal, Tokobarang? Diubah sedikit tapi lebih keren.. Dan sebenarnya bukan itu MASALAHNYA. Kalian berempat sebentar lagi pasti akan jatuh. Negara Asi akan berjaya dan makmur. Tujuanku untuk berperang hanya satu. Menstabilkan negara Asi dan mengembangkannya menjadi lebih besar." Wow.. Kata-kata dalam batin Mintanasi sangat banyak..

Latar tempat : Lagi-lagi Milkitasahara.. Puyenk gue..

"Takedok..." Kata Ieyadonk pelan.

"Ieyadonk! Benar saja! Tidak ada jebakan tikus maupun perangkap kucing dan penangkal hujan yang ada! Semuanya kosong!" Lapor Tadatsagu.

"Wow.. Mereka benar-benar menyerah. Tapi kenapa ya?" Tanya Ieyadonk.

"Beratus-ribu milo telah kucari..." Nyanyi seseorang.

"AAAAAH!"

"Huh?" Ieyadonk menoleh ke belakang. Ada tangan hitam dengan bayang-bayang yang menghajar pasukan Tokobawang.

"Minna! Hati-hati dengan bayang hitam itu! Ntar masa depan kalian ga punya bayangan!" Ingat Ieyadonk.

Di sisi lain Milkitasahara, ada gembul panci dan orang bermasker. Padahal ga batuk, ga pilek, ga bedahak.

"Ah... Rupanya disini kau..." Kata orang bermasker. Namanya mah, Tenkarbon dioksida.

"Tenkarbon-samaaaaa! Ayo makan sup Pak Somat bareng-bareeng!" Teriak yang gembul sambil sodorin panci isi sup. Namanya pah, Kebayakawin Hidungkaki.

"Aah... Hidup ini... Begitu hampa..." Kata si cewek terbang dengan tangan hitam dan bayang-bayang tadi. Namanya Kopicin.

"Hah? Apakah dia... Kopicin-dono?" Tanya Tadatsagu.

"Iya.. Tapi.. Rasanya ada yang kurang beres." Tanggap Ieyadonk.

"Kamu... Si apa?" Kopicin memandang Ieyadonk. Ieyadonk sangat bercahaya! Bahkan melebihi warna kulit member Idol Group! Tolong Makamunye, jangan tersinggung.

"Kamu... Sangat terang.. Aaah!" Kopicin tak sadarkan diri saking kecerahan, lalu jatuh.

"Tidaak! Kopicin-donoo!" Panik Ieyadonk. Ia bergegas ke Kopicin.

"Tidaak! Ieyadoonk!" Panik Tadatsugu. Tapi males ngejar.

"Tidaak! Tenkarbon-samaa!" Teriak Hidungkaki dari kejauhan. Saking makanannya ceceran ke lantai. Tapi yang aneh, teriakkannya keras minta ampun!

"Terus yang di sana apa? Gelap sekali.." Kata Kopicin sambil melihat bagian barat. Menunjuk Sikidal Mitsunyanyi yang auranya aura kasih, bukan, aura gelap. Melebihi gelapnya tinta spidol hitam.

"Cahaya dan kegelapan menjadi satu..." Kopicin membayangkan daratan yang dibatasi celah-celah. Bagian kiri bewarna ungu, bagian kanan bewarna kuning.

"Kenching-sama! Takedok Shinteng... Tewas di peperangan Milkitasahara!" Lapor Kasegar ke-Kenching. (Sengaja diberi setrip?)

"Dia takkan merasakan aroma perang ini lagi.. Baik yang hebat, membara, bosan sekalipun.." Kata Kenching.

"Begitulah peperangan yang terjadi di hari itu. Hari yang menimbulkan korban, kedukaan, keevilan, dan peramalan. Semua itu akan kita segera tuntaskan, dan hasilnya... Jangan kemana-mana lagi, tetap di Gigigaraham penentuannya." Baca Tsubako sebagai narasi akhir.

Latar tempat : Osu.

"Wah! Kita sampai di rumaah!" Sorak salah satu pasukan.

"Kita pulaaaang! Kita pulaaaang! Akhirnya..." Sorak pasukan lain.

"Bejumpa lagi dengan meja, tembok, lantai, pintu, jendela, kursi, ranjang, selimut, udara yang terdiri atas molekul 1, molekul 2, molekul 3, molekul 4, molekul 5, lekul 6, lekul 7, lekul 8, lekul.." (Ntah ngomong sampe kapan itu orang.)

Sementara itu, Makamunye hanya mengucapkan satu kalimat, dengan lemas.

"Ishidaal... Mitsunyanyi..." (Iyalah, dia kagak ada tau kalo Mitsunyanyi ganti klan jadi Sikidal..)

85 HARI MENUJU GIGIGA-RA-HAM!

CAMERA : OFF!

"Minna! Gue lagi males muji kalian! Jadi tanggapan saya adalah... Hem!" Kata Dissa.

"What? Hem? Apa itu?" Tukas Masamune.

"Ya hem! E nya pada kata 'bejo'!"

"Sama aja kayak hmm... Tah?"

"Yap! Langsung aja gue ngasih kamus!"

1. Sikidal : Ishidal : Ishida

2. Magnum Ice : Magnum Step

3. Sekka : Rekka

4. Pikachu Mochipiring : Shimazu Yoshihiro

5. Obaka : Osaka

6. Milkitasahara : Mikatagahara

7. Adhamanten : Bishamonten

8. Puersugi Kenching : Uesugi Kenshin

9. Kabayan : Kaguya

10. Sikoki : Shikoku

11. Nagakodibawa : Nakatomigawa

12. Okshigen : Shige

13. Bekunocair : Bekunosuke

14. Yesung : Yosu

15. Chosoksate Motorchiki : Chosokabe Motochika

16. Souri Mintanasi : Mouri Motonari

17. Asi : Aki

18. Tenkarbon Dioksida : Tenkai

19. Kebayakawin Hidungkaki : Kobayakawa Hideaki

20. Kopicin : Oichi

Sebenarnya, JE Parody 1 harusnya ada kamus :

Ding Feng : Death Fang

Tapi kayaknya udah banyak yang tau ini.. Jadi whatever! Sekian lah dari Dissa! Males nulis yang lain. Ntar dikira banyak ngomong lagi. Bai! 


	3. Episode 3 : Aliansi

WARNING 3 : GUE MALES NULIS WARNING! NAPA TEGESIN MULU SEEH?! BACA DI PROFIL PO'O? MALES NGOTAK-NGATIK! FAIN! LO GUE PEDHOT! (Wha?)

"Dissa! Itu bukan warning namanya!" Tegas Tsuruhime.

"Owh, Tsuruhime! Ya warning dong! Warning kan artinya peringatan! Nah, itu peringatan biar kalian ga modus mulu!" Terang Dissa.

"Modus? Bukannya lu sendiri yang modus?"

"Enak aja! Bodoh, bodo, amet lu!"

"Cih.. Sudahlah, jangan mlenceng ke modus!" Ingat Keiji. "Kita harus cepet rekam episode 3!"

"Nah, bener kata Keiji!" Kata Magoichi yang tiba-tiba di sampingnya.

"Kalau gitu, mana anak-anak panti jompo lain? Butuh adopsi?"

"KAGAK LAH! Yang lain malah uda ngumpul di situ!" Seru Keiji nunjuk daerah studio yang penuh bocah-bocah petualang, kalo disingkat Bolang. Kan?

"Dasar lol! Lelet! Lemot!" Seru Masamune sambil melet.

"Enak aja lu! Padahal di adegannya, ntar lu yang sengsara!"

"Don't ker yo mamaak! Cepet eksyen!" Seru Makamunye.

"Baiklah! Hupp!" Dissa duduk di samping kameramen. Oh, kalian mungkin belum tau, kameramennya Naotora!

"TRI, TUWAN, TUWAN! E-EK-"

"Bentar, Dissa! Mau pipis!" Naotora pamit ke kamar mandi.

"Whaa? Kukira kau sudah pipis 2 jam yang lalu!" Bantai Dissa.

"Tapi ga kuat lagi ni! Keringet nervous membuat daerah gue pengen ngeluarin air seni kebudayaan umum!" Pekik Naotora.

"Haih... Baik! CEPAAT!" Dissa meniup peluit. Naotora lari dengan cepat.

"Naotora-dono ga level banget ah!" Seru Yukimura.

"Biar lah, Yukimura! Sabar juga masuk kategori samangat! Dan ingat! SIA!" Kata Shingen.

"Ooh, begitu ya?"

"Baka daano.." Kata Sasuke sambil facefloor.

"BAIKLAH, OYAKATA-SAMAA! AKU AKAN MENINGKATKAN SABAR PULAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Yukimura sambil muter-muter kepala (coret) tombak kanannya.

2 menit kemudian...

"Selesai!" Naotora bergegas ke arah kamera.

"Oke, okee! Wokeeh! Get ready anak-anak yatim ku!" Seru Dissa.

"YATIM?!" Teriak para pemain. (Exclude Fuuma and Tadakatsu)

"Tri Tuwan Tuwan! E-Ek-"

KRUCUUUUUUUP!

"Weh, keras banget!" Seru Motonari.

"Aih! Perutku waktunya makan nih! Kalo ga diisi, adeganku bakal suwek!" Seru Ieyasu.

"APAAA?!" Jerit Motochika dan Dissa ga percaya.

"Wow, kompak.." Kagum Kasuga.

"GILA KAU, IEYASUU! BELUM URUSAN KITA NANTI! CEPET MAKAN!" Perintah Mitsunari dengan tegasnya. Ieyasu lari cari makan. Katanya sih, cari tukang sushi di pinggir jalan.

20 menit kemudian...

"Aah... Kenyang jugaa..." Kata Ieyasu lega.

"LAMA BANGET! MAKAN AJA PERLU 20 MENIT!" Eyel (?) Motochika.

"DONT KER YO PAPILOOT! CEPET EKSYEENT!" Teriak Ieyasu.

"Oke! Awas ada hambatan lagi! Tri tuwan-tuwan, e-ek-"

'KRIIIING! KRIIIIING! KRIIIING!' Alarm siapakah itu?

"Wedeh, keras banget!" Seru Dissa.

"Oh, tidak!" Kojuro yang mendengar alarm itu panik sendiri.

"Huh? Why, Kojuro?" Tanya Masamune.

"AKU HARUS MEMANEN SAYUR DI KEBUNKU SEKARAAAAANG! AKU MEMANG BERNIAT NYETEL ALARM INI UNTUK ITUUU!" Seru Kojuro.

"Hah? Serius neh?!" Tanya Tsubako. "TERUS GIMANA SYUTINGNYA? NARASINYAAA?! MUMET DIPANDANG MULU, PENGEN SEGERA TAK BACAA!"

"Tenang! Kono Kojuro, segera kembali!" Kojuro lari keluar untuk panen.

200 menit (?!) kemudian... (200 menit = 3 jam 20 menit)

"Lama banget niih!" Eyel Keiji.

"Lha kita mau syuting, Naotora pipis 2 menit, terus Ieyasu makan 20 menit, Kojuro manen 200 menit, ntar apa lagi? 2000 menit?" Protes Sasuke.

"Lu paleng main sama onyet!" Ejek Kasuga.

"Mana bisa gue?!"

Kojuro tak lama kemudian sampai...

"3 jam 20 menit ya?" Kata Kojuro kemudian.

"IYA! Dan ini RE-KOR-NUNG-GU-TERR-LA-MA!" Jengkel Dissa.

"Woow... Head butt gue dong!" Seru Kojuro. Dan segera Ieyasu nge-head butt kepalanya.

"BUKAN ITU MAKSUDNYA!" Teriak Kojuro.

"Oke! Ga ada yang pergi lagi kan? Tri tuwan-tuwan! Ek-SYEN!" Seru Dissa.

CAMERA : ON

"Inilah zaman sengoku. Zaman dimana semua orang babak bundhar. Karena bundhas yang diprotes khalayak, jadi kami ganti babak bundhar. Pertarungan ini dilakukan dengan berbagai pertaruhan nyawa, kekuasaan, de-es-be-go-no-gon-dol. Yang menentukan itu semua adalah kita. Kita telah mengetahui beberapa sejarah sebelumnya, jadi kurasa tak perlu begitu diulang. Sikidal Mitsunyanyi, saat ini masih sangat dendam dengan Tokobawang Ieyadonk, yang membunuh dua pelita hatinya. Alias Totoktumit Hideoishi, Bakanaka Anbe. Dan sepertinya, perubahan Ieyadonk tak banyak diterima orang. Banyak hal yang terjadi, dan saya males ceritain ulang. Jadi, intinya, semua masih akan ditentukan di Gigigaraham, bukan Gigiseri ataupun Gigitaring." Baca Tsubako agak asal-asalan.

Openiing~ (di skip aja, karena kalian udah pada tau!)

"AKU MENEGASKAN IKATAN TALI SEPATUU!" Teriak seseorang di lapangan lebar.

EPISODE 3 : ALLIANCE..

"Aku, Tokobawang Ieyadonk, telah mengikuti ajaran yang salah! Kata lagu, cara Hideoishi-ko telah menebus di mana-mana hingga hatiku senang! Namun itu salah! LAGU TAK SELALU BENAR! Aku mengubah metodenya! Hingga sekarang aku sepakat! KITA UBAH CARA HIDEOISHI-KO DENGAN KUAT! MARI KITA TEBARKAN BENIH IKATAN TALI SEPATUUUUUU!" Jelas orang itu yang ternyata adalah Ieyadonk demgan panjang lebar serta tinggi, sama dengan volume bangun ruang.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Teriak pasukan sambil sorak-sorak gaje.

"SEKARANG-" Ucapan Ieyadonk terputus.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAWH!" Pasukan itu masih aja teriak.

"AKU-"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"MAU-"

"AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUH!"

"PER-"

"UUUUUUEEEEEEOOOOOOOWH!"

Ieyadonk geleng-geleng akan pasukannya yang kehebohan, ibaratnya Ieyadonk kayak artis naik daun. Ieyadonk langsung saja..

"DIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM! PARA FANSKU, HARAP TENAANG!" Serunya sambil nepuk tangannya.

Krik.. Krik... Cuit.. Ciut.. Perut loe ciut!

"JADI... Aku akan pergi membntuk ikatan mulai sekaraaaang!" Tegas Ieyadonk.

"YEEAH, IEEYADOOOOOOOOONK!" Seru para pasukan dengan riang. Kemudian, Tadatsagu maju ke paling depan dan memasrahkan diri,

"Ieyadonk, tampaknya disana berbahaya! Taring-taring akan memangsamu! Biarkan aku yang mebemanimu.."

Ieyadonk menggeleng kepalanya dan berkata, "Tenang saja. Kau tak perlu repot-repot kayak nanny! Kamu kan, laki-laki juga! Biarkan Sengoku Saikyou, Hondam Adakatsunya yang menemaniku!"

Di sisi lain, Yupimurah masih memandang Oyakatak-sama tercinta dengan rasa jenuh, galau, lol, wow, pow.

"Oyakatak-sama... Aku Yupimurah, tak bisa menerima ini.. Kenapa harus kau korbannya?" Pekiknya. Sementara itu, Sangsuket yang ada di samping Yupimurah terlihat agak tak senang.

Ia berkata, "Danna.. Kau sudah disini hampir 2 minggu loh! Apa kau tak bosan? Kita takkan maju!"

"Diamlah! Hanya Oyakatak-sama yang bisa mengatur dunia! Oyakatak-sama lah.. YANG AKAN MEMBIMBINGKU KE JALAN YANG BENAR! IHDINASH SHIRAATHAL MUSTAQIIN!" Kata Yupimurah. Yupimurah hampir menitikkan air matanya.

"Hmm... Baik. Shiraathal ladziina an'amta 'alaihim, ghairil maghdubi 'alaihim... Wa ladhdhaaaaaa... Lliiiiiiiin..." Turut Sangsuket.

"Aamiiiin..." Kata mereka bedua bebarengan. Kok jadi Al-Fatihah seh? -_- Sangat wow..

Dan kita kembali ke Obaka! Mitsunyanyi masih aja menghadap monyet kecil dan topeng besar itu. Yang aku heran sejak awal, napa topengnya lebih besar daripada monyetnya coba? Padahal tuannya monyet alias Hideoishi!

"Ieyadooonk.. Kau masih tak kumaafkan.." Seru Mitsunyanyi pelan.

"Ekhem, Mitsunyanyi?" Tanya Geshitsogok yang tiba-tiba datang. Iyalah, dia hakim mumet. Otaknya mumet mulu, makanya tubuh dia sana-sini mulu!

"Tosta, hakim mumet?" Tanya Mitsunyanyi.

"Kudet banget lu! Tu, ada mi sedap cup! Baru! Rasa bakso dan soto! Tapi, aku kasih pahaman saja.. Tokugawa sekarang ada di tempat Satrika." Kata Geshitsogok agak nyindir.

"A-apa? Katamu? Ciyus?" Teriak Mitsunyanyi agak tak percaya.

"Ya ciyuuuuus kejayuuuuus lah. Kalo main-main, mana mungkin saya sampaikan, wahai Mitsunyanyi?"

"Grrh... Kalau begitu, kita harus bergerak level 3!" Seru Mitsunyanyi.

"Level.. 3? Kita aja belum bergerak sama sekali, bodo."

"LU TOLOL AMET JADI ORANG! Level 1, bernapas. Level 2, pancaindra. Level 3, jalan dan lari! Akhirnya masuk level 4, SERAAAANG!" Seru Mitsunyanyi.

"Ah.. Begitu rupa-"

"UCAPANKU GA PUNYA RUPA, DASAR DOBEL TOLOOL! SUDAH! POKOKNYA TETAP! IEYADONK TAKKAN TERMAAFKAN!" Mitsunyanyi meninggalkan Geshitsogok sendiri. Hingga hatinya hampa.

"Sementara Mitsunyanyi hendak ke sana, Ieyadonk nya sudah membicarakan ikatan tali sepatu." Baca Tsubako.

LATAR TEMPAT : SATRIKA'S BASEBALL! (?!)

"Ada apa kau kesini, machombrot kena brotbrot?" Ketus Begonicinn.

"Satrika-shuu, apa kau mau membentuk ikatan tali sepatu dengan kami?" Tanya Ieyadonk.

"Memang apa saja features dari ikatan tali sepatu? Berapa negatif dan positifnya?"

"Kamu kayak ngecek hape aja, hahaaa! Tapi yang jelas, mungkin kita bisa jadi straight keren! Karena kunci dari ikatan tali sepatu ini, rapi nan kuat!"

"Hmm... Kami akan mempertimbangkannya dulu. Straight memang keren, tapi terkadang Satrika-shuu ini anti itu loh. S**s."

"Oh, kalau begitu aku akan menunggu jawabanmu." Ieyadonk meninggalkan Begonicinn.

Di tengah perjalanan, barulah Ieyadonk sadar, desa Satrika sangat bagus.

"Bagus sekali ya, desa Satrika! Banyak jemuran gelantungan, dan itu akan disatrikakan mereka semua!" Puji Ieyadonk.

"Hmm... Adakatsunya, mari terbang ke bandara berikutnya!"

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, ada seorang lagi yang hendak ke tempat Satrika. Tada hitori..

"Ieyadonk, aku ingin minta penuntutan besar darimu. Sebenarnya, ajaran yang bener itu apa si? Aku harus ikut ajaran guru atau ajaran teman? Kau takkan kumaafkan.." Seru orang itu yang ternyata bernama Motorchiki.

SYUUUT! Panah ditembakkan! Hampir saja mengenainya.

"Hmm?" Motorchiki menoleh ke arah penembaknya. Kalau dilihat-lihat, ia adalah putri yang bersembunyi di Miko, Surunimo.

"Woi? Kamu ngapain seh nang kene?" Tanya Motorchiki.

"MEMANGNYA KAU PURPUR LUPA APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN DI LAUTANKU? Kelakuanmu itu... Takkan pernah kumaafkan!" Seru Surunimo sambil menunjuk Motorchiki dengan tongkat bidadari.

"Apaan ni? Nyihir gue jadi abu?"

"Jangan pedulikan ini! Harmless, armless.. Intinya, aku takkan membiarkan Begonicinn-nee sama untuk tertipu olehmu!" Bentak Surunimo dengan gaya puitis.

"Hello? Emang sapa yang mau nipu dia? Ini bukan urusanmu, jadi nyingkir loe!" Seru Motorchiki. Tapi kemudian, Surunimo menghadang Motorchiki selayak main benteng-bentengan.

"Kalau kau mau masuk benteng Satrika-shuu, kau harus menghadapiku dulu!"

"Aku sudah menghadapmu, dasar!" Kata Motorchiki sambil natap Surunimo 5 cm lebih dekat.

"Bukan itu maksudnya! Kau harus.. Ha.. Harus... Harus melawanku lebih dulu!" Perintah Surunimo. Lalu Surunimo berbunga-bunga entah napa..

"Pertarungan demi melindungi Begonicinn-nee sama! Akan segera dimulai!" Jeritnya riang. Ia mengarahkan panah ke Motorchiki.

Ia tembak panah itu, dan sayang sekali bung! Motorchiki melawan panah hanya dengan seretan jangkar!

"KAAAAAMUU! HARUS SEGERA KUANTAR... KEMBALI KE PULAU ASALLOOOOE! MESKI NAJIS DENGAN CEWEK KAYAK LOE SEKALIPUN!" Seru Motorchiki sambil ngarah pancingan sana-sini. Surunimo berdiri di atas pohon, dan Motorchiki memotong pohon itu.

"Kyaaah!" Surunimo melompat ke belakang dan kembali memanah Motorchiki sambil ke lebih belakang lagi.

"Jangan remehkan aku, pak nelayan!" Ejek Surunimo.

"Cih, berani sekali dan lumayan juga!" Pekik Motorchiki yang masih sempat menangkis panah Surunimo.

Tepp, tepp, tepp..

"Hmm?" Motorchiki menoleh ke belakangnya. Surunimo yang nyadar pandangan Chosoksate ikut noleh ke pandangan yang sama.

Terlihatlah Ishidal, maksudnya, Sikidal Mitsunyanyi yang berpas-pasan di arah mereka. Mitsunyanyi berhenti sebentar, tak lama kemudian lewat lagi. Mungkin gini pikiran Mitsunyanyi..

Begin of Mitsunari's Mind...

"Hei, kalian ngapain di sini? Bukannya di sana juga senang?" Tanya Mitsunyanyi.

"Gak papa. Kami cuman mau liat kondisimu, cuu! Silahkan, nak Nyanyi, sebentar lagi kau akan masuk babak final konser itu!" Seru Motorchiki yang suaranya mengkakek seketika.

"Iya, Nyanyi mai darlin! Jangan lupa hadiahkan kakenene mu buah tangan! Hohoho..." Seru Surunimo pula dengan muka dan ucapan menenek.

"Cih.. Ortu penganggu. Abaikan saja.. Sekarang kau bukan konser, tapi membalas dendam Ieyadonk!" Batin Mitsunyanyi. Dengan PeDeKaTe, Mitsunyanyi melewati Kek Chiki dan Nek Suru.

"Hei? Sepertinya cucu kita Nak Nyanyi cuek lagi.." Kata kakek Chiki.

"Haaiih.. Biasa lah ke, Mitsunyanyi bersaing finalnya kan, sama Ieya... Ya.. Ya.. Sapa tuh? Ieyadoll? Ieyabonk? Ieya.." Kata nenek Suru terbata-bata.

"Kakek juga lupa.. Ieyandenk paling? Sudahlah. Kita makin pikun aja dan harus RIP bareng-bareng ya... Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha..." Kata kakek Chiki sambil ketawa maniak.

"Ayo RIP, sayangku! Ha-ha-ha.." Seru nenek Suru sambil nunjukkin se-bundle jarum pentul. Tubuh mereka ditusuk-tusuk sampe darah muncrat semua, akhirnya mereka RIP!

"Bodoh... Penghadangku..." Kata Mitsunyanyi.

End of Mitsunyanyi's mind...

Tiba-tiba, Mitsunyanyi ditunjuk-tunjuk sama Motorchiki dan Surunimo.

"Woi! Kalo lewat ga bisa seenaknya gitu dong! Emang kita pager kebuka apa?" Jengkel Motorchiki sambil ngarah pancingan.

"Benar! Kau takkan bisa seenaknya saja!" Jengkel Surunimo pula.

Tepp.

Mitsunyanyi menghentikan jejaknya sebentar, lalu ia berkata, "Aku ada urusan yang mengalahkan pentingnya arisan, jadi jangan ganggu."

"Urusan di daerah Begonicinn-nee sama? Ternyata Begonicinn-nee sama sangat populer, kyaaah!" Teriak Surunimo sambil lompat kayak cheerleader.

"Oh, sepertinya urusanmu ga begitu penting. Aku sih, ingin minta tuntutan Ieyadonk."

Mitsunyanyi terdiam saat mendengar kata 'Ieyadonk' nembus. Lalu, bertanyalah ia :

"Ieyadonk dattok?"

"Iya. Waktu itu sih.." Cerita Motorchiki terputus. Mitsunyanyi menoleh ke arahnya dengan cepat, meski ia ga nyadar kalo poni rambutnya pindah ke samping kiri semua. Istilahnya? Rumpies kiri!

"APAKAH KAU SEKUTU RAMBUTNYA IEYADONK?!" Tanyanya.

"Sekutu rambut? Mana mungkin! Kami sekarang bagaikan kucing dan anjing! Akan segera kuterkam dia.." Protes Motorchiki. Mitsunyanyi mengernyitkan dahinya, lalu mengarahkan pedang ke Motorchiki.

'SIIIIII!'

Ternyata, Motorchiki menepis serangan Mitsunyanyi dengan pancingannya. Nada nyanyian kesedihan Mitsunyanyi aja makin buas!

"Cih... Kenapa kau? Jangan-jangan kaulah sekutu rambut Ieyadonk? Atau bahkan sekutu kamar mandinya?!" Tanya Motorchiki tak percaya.

"Mau manisnya aja lu! Yang membunuh Ieyadonk... HANYA DIRIKUUUU!" Teriak Mitsunyanyi.

"Oh, kau juga? Jadi musuhmu banyak, Ieyadonk? Tapi aku takkan lengah! Akukah yang akan MEMBUNUH-NYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Seru Motorchiki dengan falseto yang sempurna.

"HIIAH! CRAAAAH! KOREEE! CHOOURAAAH!" Teriak mereka berdua sambil tepis sana-sini.

Bunyi pedang Mitsunyanyi : 'Mii fa sol mii... Fa sol mii...'

Bunyi pancingan Motorchiki : 'Cekring! Cling! Syuutkusyuut!'

"Eeee... Ttooooo..." Surunimo hanya melihat mereka berdua dengan cengo.

WOOOOOOW!

Suara itu membuat Surunimo menoleh ke langit. Ternyata, Ieyadonk yang diterbangkan Adakatsunya!

"Heh? Itu kan, Ieyadonk-san!" Seru Surunimo sambil nunjuk langit.

Kopel kita, alias MotorNyanyi menoleh ke langit, lalu teriak bareng-bareng :

"IEEYAADOOOONKIIIIIKOOOOOOONG!"

"SIALAAAAAN!" Seru Motorchiki kemudian.

"IEYADOOOONK..." Mitsunyanyi jalan ke arah Satrika Baseball. Motorchiki langsung menunjukkan senyum marvelos.

Begonicinn yang menyadari kedatangan Mitsunyanyi pun berkata, "Habis Tokobawang, sekarang Ishidal?"

"HOOI! SEKARANG KLAN GUE SIKIDAL, DASAAR!" Teriak Mitsunyanyi.

"Yee.. Meneketehe simalakama teweek, kelless!" Sinis Begonicinn.

"Apa kau menerima ITS dari seseorang yang Machombrot?" Tanya Mitsunyanyi sadis.

"ITS ntu apa? Oh, Ieyadonk Tolol Sedunia?"

"BUKAAAN! Tapi boleh juga katamu.. TAPI ARTINYA YA BUKAAAN! ARTINYA IKATAN TALI SEPATUU!"

"Oh? Memang kenapa? Kami sih, masih mempertimbangkan. Kami yang dimaksud ada 2, yaitu Kami-sama, dan Kami, para Satrika-shuu." Jelas Begonicinn.

"KAU TAK BOLEH MENERIMANYA... KAU TETAP HARUS SETIA PADA KLAN TOTOKTUMIIIIIT!"

"Heh? Jadi sekarang Tokobawang bermusuhan dengan klan Totoktumit?"

"BENAR! MA-KA-NYA! JANGAN KAU TERIMA ITS ITU! BAIK ELU PANJANGIN JADI IKATAN TALI SEPATU, MAUPUN JADI IEYADONK TOLOL SEDUNIAAAA!"

"Sayang sekali, kontrakan kami dengan klan Totoktumit sudah tamat. Klan kami takkan melanjutkan kontrak dengan tuan yang sudah berevolusi. Itu artinya seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya. Saya tak mau mengucapkan kalimat yang sama kedua kalinya."

"Apaa?!" Mitsunyanyi mengarahkan pedang ke Begonicinn.

'SIIIIIIIIII!'

Sayangnya, sama seperti di tempat pengawas pagar (Motorchiki), Objek mampu menepis Pelaku. Hal ini juga mengingatkan kita pada pelajaran, yaitu Gaya Aksi akan mendapat Gaya Reaksi yang berlawan arah. Benar kan?

"TETAAP! AKU KAN CO-PEMIMPINNYA! KAU TAK BISA MENCABUT KONTRAK BEGITU SAJAA!" Seru Mitsunyanyi.

"Sekali tidak ya tidak, jangan ngetet jadi orang." Bantah Begonicinn.

"Cih... Awas kau!" Mitsunyanyi memasukkan pedangnya lagi, lalu balik kanan, padahal ga ada komandonya tapi mau aja.

"Sebentar lagi, setelah Ieyadonk, aku akan menunjukkan lagu kesedihanku padamu!" Katanya. Mitsunyanyi meninggalkan Satrika Baseball dengan kesal, ambruk, stress, pusing, semua campur aduk jadi adonan kue.

"Jadi... Sekejam itu?" Kata Surunimo yang ternyata ngintip dari balik semak-semak yang terletak di samping Satrika Baseball. Surunimo mengendap-ngendap ke samping Satrika, lalu bertanya :

"Begonicinn-nee sama, orang tadi? Apa dia yang disebut Raja Kesiapan?"

"Iya. Tapi kadang-kadang pembantah juga.." Kata Begonicinn.

Dan di tengah jalan pulang Mitsunyanyi...

"Ieyadoooonk..." Geram Mitsunyanyi.

"ISHIDAL MITSUNYANYI!" Seru Motorchiki.

Lalu, Mitsunyanyi berteriak dengan kesal. "SIKIDAL HOOOOOY!"

Motorchika agak nge-blush dan berkata, "Oh, kuulangi."

Motorchika mundur 5 langkah. Ia jalan ke depan, dan mengulangi kata-katanya yang agak di-fixed.

"SIKIDAL HOOOOOY! MITSUNYANYI!"

Mitsunyanyi facepalm, lalu teriak makin jayus, "SIKIDAAAAAAAAAAL!"

"Oh, maafkan aku. Kuulangi lagi ya?" Motorchika mundur 5 langkah, jalan ke depan dan mengulangi kata-kata yang agak di-fixed.

"SIKIDAAAAAAAAAAL! MITSUNYANYI!"

Sekarang, Mitsunyanyi bodypalm. Lalu, ia teriak, "KAREPMU DEEEEH! AMPUN!"

"Oh, gitu? Maaf.. Kuulangi lagi!" Seperti tadi, Motorchika mundur 5 langkah, jalan ke depan, mengulangi kata-katanya yang agak di-fixed.

"KAREPMU DEEEEH! AMPUN! MITSUNYANYI!"

Mitsunyanyi yang dengerin Motorchiki ini sekarang feetpalm. Ia meremuk tangannya, lalu menyeret Motorchiki bersamanya.

"HOOOI! TAPI ITU MEMANG NAMA-" Kata-kata wasiat Motorchiki terputus.

"DIAAAM! IKUT AJA, LOL CHIKII!" Perintah Mitsunyanyi.

LATAR TEMPAT : OGAKWARAS!

"Dan sekarang, inilah tempat yang terakhir kali dihancurkan pada era Totoktumit, Ogakwaras. Bagaimanakah nasib penghuninya, alias Bejo Ujanasam, serta Kuuman Ketara? Mari disaksikan di TKP!" Baca Tsubako.

"Aah... Bagaiapa nasibku ini?" Panik Ujanasam yang duduk selonjor di samping tembok bata. Kuuman hanya menatap langit.

WOOOOOOW!

Yap, bandara Ieyadonk adalah Ogakwaras! Adakatsunya mendarat dengan PeDeKaTeLa mya.

"Apa-apaan? Pemberontakan lagi?! Ampuuuuun!" Teriak Ujanasam.

"Ya elah.. Bejo-dono! Anda memang bejo! Dulu kami memang musuhmu, tapi sekarang, Tokobawang adalah seikat tali sepatumu!" Seru Ieyadonk sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke Ujanasam.

Ujanasam memeluk tangan Ieyadonk dan bertanya, "To-Tokobawang?"

"Iya! Dulu tetanggaan sama Tokobakung!" Jelas Ieyadonk.

"Ho-ho-ho! Arrigapohoooong!" Terlihat Ujanasam melambai-lambai ke Ieyadonk. Kuuman hanya noleh sana, noleh sini. Ieyadonk mencari bandara berikutnya!

"Wah, satu sudah berpihak! Sekarang, bagian apa ya?" Batin Ieyadonk.

"Sementara itu, kembali ke arah menuju Satrika Baseball, seorang benciz berjalan dengan angkuh bagai ratu sihir. Seperti ada yang hilang dari lingkaran kedekatannya." Baca Tsubako. Yap, kalau kalian tau alurnya, dia adalah Maedan Keji! Dengan monyet yang ada di atas pundaknya, tapi bukan mayat Hideoishi yang diberi revival potion, melainkan monyet peribody nya, Kamenkichir.

LATAR TEMPAT : SATRIKA BASEBALL (LAGI)

"Nee-sama, setelah kedatangan Tokobawang dan Sikidal, apa Begonicinn keberatan? Atau Begonicinn malah sanggup?" Tanya Surunimo.

"Oh, kalau soal itu memang harus dipikirkan matang-matang. Sejauh ini, informasi yang kami dapat lumayan matang. Tokobawang adalah klan yang menerapkan Ikatan Tali Sepatu, tapi sepertinya terapan itu malah memperburuk fisikal. Mitsunyanyi... Sifat RE-Venge nya memang baik, tapi sepertinya ia punya celah untuk melemahkan Satrika-shuu. Lagipula, sebenarnya kontrak Satrika-shuu dengan mereka bedua sudah rontok, karena Hideoishi sudah tewas dan berevolusi jadi monyet. Entahlah.. Saat mengambil satu, mungkin ada penyesalannya juga, tapi ya... Memang pertimbangannya susah kan?" Jelas Begonicinn panjang lebar.

"Hmmm... Kalau tidak keduanya bagaimana?" Usul Surunimo. Begonicinn memandang Surunimo agak heran. Namun, kemudian mereka berdua malah sama-sama tersenyum!

"HEI! Aku ada urusan! Kumohoon!" Teriak seseorang.

"Hah? Suara apa itu?" Tanya Begonicinn ke dirinya sendiri. Begonicinn berjalan ke bagian depan Satrika Baseball. Terlihat dua pasukan Satrika menghadang Maedan Keji yang hendak masuk. Makanya, jangan lancang jadi orang! Dapat batunya kan?!

"Ada apa?" Tanya Begonicinn sambil menghadap Keji dengan postur tegap, otot padat. Sebenarnya, bagian belakangnya harus ditambah 'Bertambah umur, badan tinggi!' Dan kalau kita lanjutkan... 'Rambut kuat, berkilau! Kulit bersih, tak pucat... WAJAH CERIA, MATA BENING! GIGI BERSIH, GUSI MERAH MUDAA! NAFSU MAKAN BAIK... PENCERNAAN BAIK... BERGERAK AKTIF! BICARA SESUAI UMUR! PENUH PERHATIAN, TIDUR SLALU NYENYAAAAK!' (Sudah, ntar malah jadi acara lagu salah satu merk susu! -_- 10 tanda umum anak bergizi baik! And, one an other problem. Capslock lama-lama jebol!)

"Tidak begitu rumit! Tapi ya.. Sebenar.." Keji melihat lebih detail tiap bagian tubuh Begonicinn. Ia langsung nge-blush.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Begonicinn.

"Aah! Namaku... Maedan Keji!"

"Nanyanya apa, elu jawabnya apa, kayaknya otak elu harus dibawa ke mebel terdekat."

"Jadi, tujuanku kesini mencari Matung-neechan! Ia bagaikan ibuku.." (Ha?)

"Oh? Maedan Matung, isteri asinan dari Maedan Sushiie?"

"Iya! Tadi hendakku sih, mengejar Ieyadonk! Tapi sepertinya aku ketinggalan.."

Tak lama kemudian, Keji dan Begonicinn berada di bagian dalam Satrika Baseball bersama Surunimo. Oh, jangan lupa juga Kamenkichir! Ceritanya, Surunimo ngelus-ngelus Kamenkichir, sementara Keji dan Begonicinn gosip-gosipan!

"Ieyadonk? Apa benar Ieyadonk melakukan itu?" Tanya Begonicinn.

"Iya. Akhir-akhir ini, Ieyadonk berubah. Dan ia tampaknya melakukan pemberontakan besar." Jelas Keji.

"Tapi, belum tentu juga niat Ieyadonk seperti itu. Namanya aja Ieeyadoooonk! Niatnya dia pasti ngubah semua jadi Ieya."

"Darimana kau tau itu? Jangan-jangan kau tau Matung-neechan?"

"EMANG AKU PERAMAL KAYAK OOGWAY? YA KAGAK LAH! Hmm.. Tapi setidaknya kau harus melakukan satu hal untuk mengetahui lokasinya."

"APAAA?! APA ITU? AKU HARUS MENGORBANKAN JANTUNGKU?! AKU HARUS MEMATAHKAN LEHERKU?! ATAU AKU HARUS BERJALAN DENGAN SATU KAKI MULAI SEKARANG?!"

"Khukhukhu... Ada-ada saja. Yang kumaksud itu... Carilah informasi. Jangan jadikan outformasi, ataupun intrimasi. Siapa tau diantara beberapa informasi, ada yang mengait Maedan Matung. Kami para Satrika-shuu selalu melakukannya untuk tidak kudet. Alternatif mie sedap cup."

"Wow... Benar juga! Dan benar saja dugaankuuuuuu!" Keji tiba-tiba tersenyum ke Begonicinn.

"Duga.. Dugaan apa?"

"KAU ADALAH PENCARI SOLUSIKUUU! HAHAHAAAY! Batewe, katanya Satrika-shuu adalah pasukan terhebat! Bagaimana kalau aku bergabung denganmu? Aah! Kau bersamaku intinyaa!"

"Kau tak tau ya? Kami adalah kontrakan! Untuk membentuk aliansi dengan kami, kau harus membayar!" Seru Begonicinn.

"Kontrakan? Maksudku sih, kita bekerja sama saja. Tapi kalau memang gitu takdirnya, aku punya tanah sebagai bayarannya." Kata Keji sambil ngutek-ngutek batang hidungnya.

Begonicinn tersenyum mantap, lalu berkata, "Kau mau mengontrakku dengan tanah sebagai bayarannya? Menarik tak mendoroong!" Begonicinn keluar dan mencetak-cetek setrikanya tiga kali ke langit.

"KAMI, SATRIKA-SHUU, MENYATAKAN ALIANSI DENGAN KLAN MAEDAN! UNTUK MENCARI MAEDAN MATUNG YANG HILANG! BERKUMPUL! MARI KITA RAYAKAN ALIANSI INI!" Teriaknya.

'TLING, TLING, TLONG!'

Bel Satrika berbunyi, pertanda aliansi sudah terbentuk. Surunimo, Keji, dan Kamenkichir keluar dan melihat adegan itu dengan takjub tingkat Mahabharata-rata.

"Mulai sekarang, Satrika-shuu akan terus membantumu! Maedan!" Teriak Begonicinn lagi.

"Tokobawang... Sikidal... Ini telah menjau keputusan sinyal jaringan kami." Batin Begonicinn.

"Benar dugaanku! Kyaaah!" Seru Begonicinn sambil lompat selayak kesambar petir.

"Kerennya... Apakah aku.. Di mabuk cinta?" Batin Keji.

LATAR TEMPAT : OBAKA (Lagi?)

"Jadi inilah istana Obaka? Tapi kamu tidak baka, itulah anehnya.." Sengir Motorchiki yang ternyata jalan bareng Mitsunyanyi (YAOI Detected) ke istana Obaka.

"Was wes wis wos! Wedhus mbek, bocah oweee!" Kerumunan apakah itu?

"Rupanya kau sudah pulang, Mitsunyanyi? Enak kan, jalan-jalan? Besok kau harus jalan-jalan bareng aku keliling Obaka loh!" Kata Geshitsogok.

"What? Masih ogah kalo sama lu! Tapi, ada yang mau aku tanya! Itu kerumunan apaan?" Tanya Mitsunyanyi sambil nunjuk daerah di samping istana yang bikin rame tadi.

"Seperti biasa, lu kudet! Makanya minum mie sedap cup baru.. Adoo... Tapi aku kan bijak, jadi kuberi pahaman. Mereka adalah klan Udang. Mereka semua mau gabung ke kita untuk membalas Tokobawang." Jelas Geshitsogok.

"Oh, begitu? Ieyadonk itu memang ibaratnya SiAlan Budi Kusuma yang mencetak skor ke gue! Gue harus balas dengan skor 2 kali lipat! Jadi persegi panjang simetris!"

"Ya... Itu benar. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana soal Satrika-shuu?"

"Ah, dia memutuskan kontrak. Crecah dah akunya."

"Si Alan Budi Kusuma juga nyetak skor dari arah lain rupanya. Dan kurasa, kau membawa seorang tamu.."

"Yoo! Aku ini pendendam Ieyadonk juga!" Sapa Motorchiki sambil meringis.

"Katanya, dia juga kena pemberontakkannya!" Jelas Mitsunyanyi.

"Wow.. Aneh, padahal dia yang dikenal Oni, harusnya dia yang memberontak, tapi ini lawannya yang memberontak.. Sudahlah, tak perlu dipedulikan. Jadi, selamat bergabung, Chosoksate.." Kata Geshitsogok.

"Ya, memang aku inginnya-" Ucapan Motorchiki terputus.

"Kembali ke topik cerita." Sela Geshitsogok. Motorchiki mendekat ke hadap Geshitsogok dan teriak dengan geram, "WAT DE HELLPAK?"

"Jadi, Tokobawang ini makin menjadi-jadi. Jadi, jadi, jadi.. Ia mencuri Kopicin, dan kini ia dikurung di istana bawah tanah."

"Wow... Sangat jadi, jadi, jadi... Ieyadonk! Aku takkan memaafkanmu!" Geram Mitsunyanyi.

"Ieyadonk... Jadi, jadi, jadi kau telah berubah seperti itu? Kampret lu.." Gumam Motorchiki.

"Baiklah! Telah kuputuskan! Aku akan terus mengabdi pada klan kalian! Dan aku sangat menyukai.. Pandangan mata itu.." Kata Motorchiki ke Mitsunyanyi.

LATAR TEMPAT : DAERAH PUERSUGI.

Pandangan mata Ieyadonk kini mengarah Kenching.

"Jadi, apa kau bersedia membentuk Ikatan Tali Sepatu denganku?" Tanya Ieyadonk. Tak lama setelah itu, Kenching mengarahkan pedang ke leher Ieyadonk.

Ia bertanya, "Tatapan mata itu... Kenapa kau memilikinya?"

"Ya.. Shinteng-sama telah mengajariku. Ia mendidikku. Ia memperkuatku. Ia adalah panutanku. Makanya, aku memiliki mata ini." Jelas Ieyadonk.

"Hmm... Aku sebenarnya ingin, tapi sayang sekali, macan itu telah tewas pertempuran." Kata Kenching sambil memasukkan pedangnya. Ia menghadap ke langit.

"Baiklah, jadi kau tak bisa menerima Ikatan Tali Sepatu. Sekarang, aku akan berangkat." Kata Ieyadonk.

"Ya. Dan asal kau tau... Masih ada satu macan di sana."

LATAR TEMPAT : DOJO TAKEDOK.

"Aku mengerti.." Kata Ieyadonk.

Yupimurah keluar dari ruangannya dan menyiapkan senjatanya.

"Lama tak jumpa, Kanada!" Seru Ieyadonk.

"ENAK AJA LU NGOMONG, TOKOBAWANG-DONOO! AKU SIAP BERTEMPUR DENGANMU DI MANAPUN, KE MANAPUN, KAPANPUN, BAGAIMANAPUN! DISINGKAT... DIKEBAKAPUN!" Teriak Yupimurah sambil mengarah kedua permen Yupi ke depan.

Adakatsunya ikut mengarahkan senjata ke Yupimurah. Sementara itu pasukan shock.

"Diam, Adakatsunya! Tujuanku ke sini itu untuk-" Adakatsunya pun berhenti bergerak. Dan di antara Ieyadonk dan Yupimurah, dibatasi dengan Sangsuket.

"Tokobawang-danna! Saat ini Oyakatak-sama sedang sakit! Dia tak bisa bangun sekarang! Mungkin lain waktu ya?" Kata Sangsuket ke Ieyadonk.

"MINGGIR, SANGSUKEEEEET! KAU TAK MENGERTI APA PERASAAN DENDAMKU SAAT INI KE TOKOBAWANG-DONO! DIA TAKKAN TERMAAFKAAAAAN!" Jengkel Si Yupimurah sambil berusaha mendorong Sangsuket biar minggir. Tapi, Sangsuket balas dorong biar Yupimurah keep calm and ... (Isi sendiri. Anggap aja ini poster Keep Calm yang macem-macem itu!)

"Wah, begitu ya? Aku mengerti.." Ieyadonk naik ke pundak Adakatsunya, lalu terbang pergi.

"TUNGGUUUUU! TOKOBAWANG-DONOO! GRRRRH..." Kanada Yupimurah masih dikarantina Sangsuket.

"NANTI KITA BERTEMU LAGI, KANADA!" Sahut Ieyadonk dari kejauhan. Yupimurah yang mendengar itu hanya bisa pasrah dan kembali ke dalam dengan hampa.

"Oyakatak-sama..." Yupimurah memandang armor-armor Shinteng yang dipajang di dekat tembok. Ia mengambil kapak Shinteng dan memandang bayangannya sendiri.

"Aku akan membanggakanmu!" Serunya kemudian.

Dan ada latar tempat yang tak diketahui. Mungkin hanya animator dan Tuhan yang tau tempat apa itu! (IEEYADOOOOOONK!)

"HAAAAAAAH!" Teriak Yupimurah yang maju ke depan dengan kedua permen Yupi besar di tangannya.

"HAAAAAAAH!" Teriak Makamunye yang juga maju, tapi dengan keenam lampu neonnya.

Mereka berdua saling menahan serangan. Lepas serang, saling serang, lepas lagi, nyerang lagi, itu terjadi terus sampe yang baca ini males bayangin. Termasuk Authornya loh!

"Seperti biasa! Kau adalah pembawa semangatku!" Seru Makamunye. Anehnya, tiba-tiba...

SYUUUUUH...

Yupimurah menghilang! Latar tempat menjadi abu koyo-koyo, padahal tadinya ijo royo-royo! Muka Makamunye melebar.

Tiba-tiba, anehnya lagi, ada Mitsunyanyi di belakangnya!

"KAU TAK PANTAS MENJADI DAIMYOU KALAU HOBI IDOL GROOOUP!" Teriak Mitsunyanyi sambil nye-slash punggung Makamunye. Ada 3 bunyi di sini, yaitu :

1. CROOOOOOOT! (Darah muncrat)

2. WOOOOOOOAKH! (Teriakan Makamunye saat kejadian pertama)

3. DOOOOOOOOOO! (Bunyi slash Mitsunyanyi)

"Aakh?!" Makamunye terduduk agak lemas.

Ternyata, itu mimpi Makamunye.. Ia bermimpi, Mitsunyanyi menghancurkan semangatnya. Ia terbangun dengan mata blalak.

"Kau sudah sadar, Makamunye-sama?" Tanya Kejora. Makamunye buang muka Kejora ke got, lalu keluar dengan perasaan ga sabar, sambil membawa salah satu dari enam neonnya.

"MAKAMUNYE SAMA?!" Pekik Kejora.

"AAAARGH! ISHIDAAAAL... MITSUNYANYIIIII!" Teriak Makamunye sambil ayun neon sana-sini. Neon itu berkelap-kelip ria.

"INI SANGAT GILAA! SEMUAA! KEPUNG MAKAMUNYE-SAMAAA!" Perintah Kejora. Para pasukan menurut dan mengepung setengah mati.

"LEPASKAAN! LEPASKAAN! AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIIIL!" Teriak Makamunye dengan gerakan pinggang kelak-kelok saking dikepung.

"DAN ADA MUSUUH!" Teriak salah satu pasukan. Makamunye terkejut. Para warga Osu memandangkan mata ke arah musuh yang dimaksud. Tokobawang Ieyadonk dan Hondam Adakatsunya...

"Dokuganryuu! Lama tak berjumpa!" Sapa Ieyadonk sok girang.

"Heh? Lu sok banget jadi orang! Liat nih! Tubuh gue perban semua! Ga kasian sama gue?" Ketus Makamunye sambil nunjukkin tubuhnya yang full-perban.

"Aku cuma mau minta persetujuan." Kata Ieyadonk.

"APA? Persetujuan? Namamu itu udah Ieyadonk, ga pake setuju-setujuan dah!" Tolak Kejora.

"Ih, bentar aja.. Aku ingin membentuk Ikatan Tali Sepatu denganmu!"

"Ikatan Tali Sepatu?! Untuk apa? Cih, jawabanku adalah noooooooooonoooooo! Tujuanku hanya untuk membunuh Mitsunyanyi seorang! Aku tak mau dibantu pasukan lain!" Sentak Makamunye dengan masam.

"Wah, begitu ya? Adakatsunya, mari ke bandara lain." Ieyadonk dan Adakatsunya tak lama kemudian menghilang dari Osu.

"Kejoraaaa!" Seru Makamunye.

"APA?!" Balas Kejora sama keras.

"KITA JUGA PERGIIII!" Perintahnya.

"HE-HEEEEH?!" Kejora tak percaya. Ia hanya nurut..

"Let's go to Obaka! Ishidal Mitsunyanyiii!" Seru Makamunye menaiki skateboard (?!) ke arah Obaka. Entahlah napa kendaraan orang ini macam-macam. Mulai dari Merry Go Round, kereta santa, sekarang skateboard!

"Makamunye-samaaa!"

Jadi, begini rekapnya. Makamunye menaiki skateboard menuju Obaka, Yupimurah memandang bayangannya di kapak Sang Oyakatak, Mitsunyanyi duduk memandang itu topeng dan monyet, sementara Ieyadonk terbang menuju bandara ITS berikutnya.

77 Hari Menuju : Gigigaraham!

"No much comment. Langsung kamus!"

1. Satrika Baseball : Saika Base

2. Surunimo : Tsuruhime

3. Maedan Keji : Maeda Keiji

4. Kamenkichir : Yumekichi

5. Maedan Matung : Maeda Matsu

6. Maedan Sushiie : Maeda Toshiie

"Nyusut banget verbnyewt... Baiklah! Akhir kata, semoga bermanfaat!" 


	4. Episode 4 : Kesalahan

**WARNING 4 : SELAMAT, INI BUKAN WARNING**

* * *

><p>"HOOOOOOOOOOOOY! APA-APAAN TU?!" Sahut Keiji.<p>

"Dont ker. Yang penting selamat, ga ada peringatan, karena kalian sudah bisa mandiri." Kata Dissa.

"Dissa, dari kelas 2 kita udah mandiri kaleek!" Kata Yukimura.

"Uhuk, uhuuk!" Dissa purpur batuk.

"Beneren! Ga percaya? Kami bisa mandi sendiri! Man-Di-Ri!" Jelas Yukimura.

"Kok agak tidak percaya."

"Kenyataan ko! Dasar!"

"Ya udah! Sekarang gimana ni? Kita harus syuting, tapi masih ada yang belum datang.." Panik Keiji.

"Ha? Ada yang belum datang?" Tanya Yukimura. "Baru nyadar on."

"YA JELAS KURANG NEEH!" Seru Keiji. "Bahkan Magoichi my lope-lope belom dateeeng! Giana ne?!"

"Oh maaan... Ya udah kita betigaan mencar." Kata Dissa.

"EKHEM! BERTIGA?!" Keiji menunjuk Yumekichi yang mukanya ngamuk tingkat dewa. #PoorMonkey

"Ups. Yumekichi. Artinya 3 orang dan 1 hewan."

"Dasar... Lu ga ada ingetnya ama Yumekichi.."

"Biaren! Yumekichi kan ga pernah mandiin gue! Ga pernah komunikasi sama gue!"

"Apa?! Berhadapan dengannya bukan komunikasi kata loe?"

"Haah... Lu ga ngerti maksud gue sih!"

"RIBUT AJE NEEH! AYO CARI DUUMZ!" Seru Yukimura sambil sundul kepala Keiji dan Dissa sampe mantul tembok.

_BUWAAGH! DHAAAK! NDHESS..._

"IYO WES KAREP NGAREEP! MARI MENCARI!" Dissa keluar studio bareng Yukimura dan Keiji. (Ekhem? Ada yang kurang?) Dan, Yumekichi. Hehee.. Lali. #PoorMonkey

"Yukimura, ke kiri! Keiji bareng Yumekichi, ke kanan!" Perintah Dissa.

"Lha elo?" Tanya Yukimura.

"Ah, gampil." Keiji natapin Dissa ke depan gedung yang dihadapinya.

_DHUUUUUGH!_

"AAAAWH! MAKSUD LOE GUE KE DEPAN? MANA BISA!" Teriak Dissa.

"Mending Dissa incengin ke dalam studio aja! Sapa tau mereka sembunyi!" Kata Yukimura.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Mencaaaaarrrrr!" Seru Dissa sambil manjang-manjangin r.

Kita mengikuti alur Keiji. Keiji melewati warung ramen, pabrik ramen, kedai bahan ramen, hairstyle ramen (?), bahkan dekorasi ramen (?). Di depan gedung bazaar ramen (upz! Gue modus ramen somach), Keiji melihat... Seseorang... Berjubah hitam? Siapakah gerangan? Pelangi pelangi ciptaan Tuhan... (BEDA!)

"Ju.. Jubah hitam?" Seru Keiji. Ia menunjuk Si Jubah Hitam dengan sinisnya. "Sapa kon he? Heh?"

"Apa? Mau tau siapa aku? Matasia?" Sahut orang itu dengan suara kalem. Tapi, seperti dia perempuan.

"Nggak. Cuman pengen-" Keiji yang mengatakannya geleng-geleng dan teriak, "CHOTTO! YA IYALAH!"

"Naru koto naraba..." Si Jubah Hitam itu mengeluarkan suatu gagang, lalu sepertinya ia menyalakan gagang itu... Menjadi light saber yang cahayanya berwarna biru terang!

Keiji tersentak, "Ha?"

"Maeda kuraibo! Anata wa toroste yaruu!" Si Jubah Hitam mengarahkan saber ke hadapan Keiji. Keiji menghindar dengan cara menundukkan kepalanya.

Sayat demi sayatan dimunculkan gadis ini. Tapi Keiji berhasil menghindar dengan cara yang bermacam-macam, diantaranya lompat kayak kelinci, merunduk kayak berang-berang, dan goyang kepala sana-sini. Sambil menghindar, Keiji bertanya, "Ki sama wa dare?! Darimana kau tau gelarku? Dan kenapa kau bersuara wanita? Padahal terlihat lelaki!"

"ANATA WA WATASHI NO NAMAE WAKATTEN NAI!" Gadis itu mempercepat gerak sayatnya. Keiji yang berusaha menghindar akhirnya tergopoh-gopoh dan jatuh dengan posisi tengkurap.

"Any Many Penny way, aku memang perempuan.. Matamu ditancapkan toh!" Sindirnya sambil mematikan light sabernya. Ia masukkan gagangnya ke dalam kantung yang berada di bagian kiri atas jubah.

"Aargh... Jadi, jelaskan identitasmu!" Kata Keiji yang sudah pasrah.

"Hmph. Perlukah aku?"

"KAU HARUS!"

"Okey. Sebelum itu, duduklah dulu dengan tenang."

Keiji duduk sambil memandang Si Jubah Hitam dengan mata melas. Sambil tersenyum ria.

"Namaku... Aira Samori. OC ke 3 dari Author Dissa-CHANlovers. Namun, saya bukanlah pacar Seito Takamichi dan Best Friend dari Tsubako Chiba. Kami sebatas te-man." Jelas Si Jubah Hitam sambil membuka tudung jubah. Woowoowoo... Ia tidak berponi, rambutnya yang sepundak itu diurai. Warna hitam..

"Arrgh.. Maaf, tapi yang benar CHA. Bukan CHAN. CHAN itu miliknya Girl-Chan2." Ingat Keiji.

"Oh, hontou? Gomen nasai.. Aku baru dibuat sih."

"Ya sudah! Kalau gitu... And wait? Kalau kau OC milik Dissablon itu, pasti kau tau! Di mana tokoh Basara lain!"

"Basara lain? Oh iya! COME WITH ME A-S-A-P!" (Bacanya Ei-Es-Ei-Pi. Artinya As Soon As Possible) Aira menyeret tangan Keiji ke suatu tempat.

"EEEKH? Apa tu? Apa tu? Eiseipi?" Tanya Keiji.

"A... S... A... P! Huruf A, S, A dan P! Tapi kalo mau tau artinya, itu bahasa inggris taook!"

"Asap? Asap mah banyak! Sini ada, sana ada! Situ ada! Mana-mana deh asap!"

Aira yang menyeret itu langsung tepar. Ia berteriak, "INGGRIS MU LEMAH BANGEET! ARTINYA SE-GE-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"WO-WOO-WWO-WEOOOOOOHOOOK!" Keiji keseret-seret aspal yang tidak rata. Yah.. Sama halnya seperti Tsubako yang menyeret Yoshimoto di Day 3 Act 3! Tapi yang sekarang ini masih agak pelan nyeretnya.

30 minit kemudian.. (Skip aje ni Dissa!)

"Yooosh... Sudah kumpul semua!" Seru Dissa di dalam studio bersama semua kesatuan SsaPi Studio. Kalian pasti nanya apa itu SsaPi studio -_-. BENER AJA. Ssa itu diSSA, Pi itu PInter. (Peyangmu pinter, Dissa..)

"Yeeeeah..." Sorak Mitsunari dengan nada malas.

"Oke pancen oyeeeeah..." Sorak Ieyasu seamboi amboinya.

"Dan Aira, terima kasih bantuin juga!" Kata Dissa.

"Good as always.." Aira mengangguk pelan.

"Sapa tu Aira? Sapa?" Tanya Motonari yang ketinggalan berita.

"Aira... My third OC... Master Light Saber... Calm.. And Brave." Jelas Dissa sambil muter-muter gaje.

"Doumou." Aira membungkuk 90 derajat sebagai tanda memberi hormat. "Aira Samori untuk lebih tepatnya."

"Doumou, Aira-saaaan!" Seru yang lain sambil membungkuk 90 derajat.

"Samori? Tunggu! KAU APAKAN KLANKU?" Pekik Motonari yang kebetulan ber-klan Mouri.

"Sa-Mo-Ri. Kepanjangan dari Saika dan Mori. Mori Ranmaru itu." Jelas Dissa.

"Enak aja nyingkat klanku dengan DUGEN KA-YAK GITU!" Bentak Magoichi sambil nunjuk Motonari kejam.

"BUKAN! MORI RANMARUUU KAAN!"

"SAMA AJA! ITULAH!"

"Hnnn... Fixed! Daripada ribut, cepet rekamaaaan! Tsubako! Narasi! Naotora! Kamera! Yukimura dan Sasuke! Adegan kalian pertama! Serta panggilkan kuda 1, kuda 2, kuda 3, kuda 4, kuda 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14.." Perintah Dissa. Dan entah sampai kapan dia berhenti ngomong angka-angka cacah itu.

"OKE! OKE! AYO, SASUKEEEEE!" Seru Yukimura sambil seret Sasuke ke atas.

"21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29.." Dissa masih aja lanjutin tu bilangan cacah.

"Eer, Dissa. Kuda-kudanya sudah disini." Kata Sasuke. Tapi Dissa masih aja menghitung.

"33, 34, 35, 36.."

"Hello? Ada yang ngangkat ga se? Ini Sasuke, alias SAngat SUka KElinci!" Seru Sasuke nada stengah ngejek.

"44, 45, 46, 47, 48..."

"She will kills me..." Bisik Sasuke ke Yukimura dengan muka semacam hillare.

"HOI! DISSA-DONO!" Panggil Yukimura.

"56, 57, 58, 59, 60..."

Yukimura gaya-gaya stress. Kepala goyang-goyang, tangan ikut goyang kanan-kiri pokoke abstrak, kaki melangkang.

"Sudahlah, ochi suite. Lemme handle." Kata Aira. Ia membaca mantra.

"Abantum Sirene no Elcardo.. Mussou rasen to chikatta to rakatta. Rhapsino molle dent sarasta!" (Ngerti cara bacanya ga? 'Abantum siren (e pada kata kue) no el (kayak ngomong huruf L) cardo.. Mussow rasen to chikatta to rakatta. Rhapsino mol den sarasta!' Sumpah mantra ter-GJ dan masuk dalam rekor GJ dunia!)

Kemudian, Aira menunjuk ke arah Dissa.

"81, 82, 8 ti... Ti... T-t-t-ti! Tiiii~" Dissa badannya kaku-kaku. Kayak kena shock! Padahal ga keliatan listrik ato petir sama sekali!

"Sugee... Ilmu ajaib macam apa itu?" Kata Motonari.

_PLUNG!_

Anehnya, secara tiba-tiba Dissa tertidur!

"What the? Heck?" Seru Masamune sambil gerakkin tangan ke depan.

"Itulah ilmu ajaib. Aku bisa mengontrol pikiran seseorang dengan itu." Jelas Aira.

"Weee... Weee... Weee..." Masamune dan Yukimura mangap-mangap saking takjubnya.

"Sekarang, aku menggantikan posisi Dissa sementara. Mumpung sekarang Dissa masih tertidur untuk dipulihkan ingatannya. So, I'm controlling two brains." Sentak Aira.

"A-apa? Semen tara? Merek baru? Setahuku yang bagus kan Semen Tiga Setir! Dan a-apa? Itu? Tubreins? Ga pernah kenal!" Sapa lagi bukan Keiji ni yang nanya. Orang babo selalu lola berpikirnya. (Termasuk Kojuro di JHS seh.. *di-slash Kojuu)

"Baka daane. Sudah, lupakan. Sekarang, kita harus siap-siap! Aksi akan segera dimulai!" Kata Aira.

"Haii!" Turut para pemain film. (Sejak kapan ini jadi film ha? -_-)

"Oh, tunggu.. You're controlling two brains?" Tanya Masamune.

"Yes, Masamune-kun. My mind, and Dissakiti trusses mind." Jelas Aira.

"Dissakiti trus! Hahaaa! Lucu!" Kata Keiji.

"WELL MINNA! THREE! TWO! ONE! ACTION!" Perintah Aira. Dia benar-benar menggantikan Dissa ya!

**CAMERA : ON**

* * *

><p>"Toki wa, Sengoku. Jidai. Anata wa Sengoku no decide! Bokutachi wa wakatten dayo. Nani koto da? Udang, Akechut, Totoktumit.. Loses. Ima, Tokugawa no shouri. Naraba, Sikidal.. Err.. Err.. Revenge. Subete, Gigigaraham no tatakai." Baca Tsubako dengan bahasa Jepang yang abstrak. Itu semua karena Dissa yang bodo. (Bagi yang gatewe artinya : Ini adalah Sengoku. Zaman. Kamulah yang menentukan Sengoku! Kita telah mengerti. Apa yang telah terjadi? Udang, Akechut, Totoktumit.. Kalah.. Ingatlah, Tokobawang sedang dalam masa kemenangan. Jadi Sikidal... Eer.. Err... Balas dendam! Semua, berperang di Gigigaraham)<p>

_Skip..._

_Skip.._

_Skipper..._

_Skippertoonity.._

WOOOI! MULAI! MULAI!

_Latar tempat : *AI (Takeda's Dojo)_ (Kenapa disensor? Tak kasih tau hurufnya wess... Huruf ke-10. Ditambah 20. Dikurang 5. Dikali negatif 2. Ditambah 70. Get it?)

Terlihat Takedok Shinteng masih belum bisa mewarnai hari-hari. Belum bisa move on kali ya? (Lirik lagu berkata demikian, jangan salahkan saya.) Ato memang ga ngerti apa itu move on? Anehnya lagi, sejak kapan hari-hari diwarnai? Cyan? Azure? Green? Red? Aneh deh.. Tiba-tiba!

"MINNA! SIAP-SIAP GOZARUU!" Perintah Yupimurah tanpa gentar sedikit pun. Saat ini bajunya belum bisa dideteksi.

"Danna, kenapa kau membawa banyak pasukan? Apa yang kau lakukan di depan mereka? Oh! Biar nanti lu bisa nyanyi lagu 'APA YANG KAU LAKUKAAN... DI BELAKAANG KUUU~'?!" Tanya Sangsuket sambil mendekati Yupimurah. Dan bernyanyi.

TLING! Baru nyadarkah kalian, Yupimurah mengenakan busana Oyakatak. Kapaknya aja dibawa sampe gila!

"Ga level! Itu lagunya Peterpensil! Kita akan melawan got peperangaan!" Sentak Yupimurah. Muka Sangsuket mendekat ke Yupimurah, lalu muka hillare terjadi. "HE?!"

**EPISODE 4 : ASTRAY**

**_Catatan : Maafkan Dissablon maupun Dissantep babi maupun Dissabut kelapa maupun Dissabit cangkul maupun Dissalep kebanyakan maupun Dissana senang maupun Dissayank Tuhan maupun Dissapa pocong maupun Dissamber petir maupun Dissarap-sarappin sampe mati maupun Dissakiti trus maupun Dissawah pak tani maupun Dissate kambing ini. (Many Bacott, abaikan) Saya kurang hapal alias kurang memahami alias kurang mengerti alias kurang paham alias kurang understanding alias kurang oke alias kurang pasti alias kurang jelas dengan judul episode kali ini. Jadi kalau salah, tolong dimaafkan secara besar-besar, meski kalian tau ini bukan lebaran, apalagi panjangan, luasan, tinggian!_**

(CATATAN AJA SEGITUU! GARA-GARA ALIAS DAN MAUPUN NYA NTU!)

_On the way to that way.._

"Danna! Memangnya kau bisa melawan got peperangan? Tidak takut? Puersegi Kenching kan?! Dia bisa menyumbat banyak sampah di tiap lubangnya!" Kata Sangsuket.

"Aku ini kan penerus Oyakatak-samaa! Kalau aku takut, aku takkan memajukan kudaku! Ntar dimakan sama ratu! Tapi bener juga sih.. Ntar aku bisa makan ratunya pake pion kecil. (Anggap : CATUR) Eh.. CHOTTO! MAKSUDKU, KALAU AKU TAKUT, AKU TAKKAN PERGIIII!" Jelas Yupimurah.

"Nah! Ini sudah menjadi tugas penerus harapan klan Takedok. Dan sebagai itulah... Aku tak boleh mengecewakan Oyakatak-samaaaa!" Seru Yupimurah.

Terbayangkan graphic art lidah kodok melawan air seni manusia. (?!) Cuman airnya rweks! Jangan dianggap serius! Kalo memang jijik, tak ganti air seni binatang aja deeh! (Sama aja ya? -o- Wes intinya jangan anggap serius banget!)

"UWOOOOOOOH! MOEROO! WAGA TAMASHIIIIII!" Yupimurah mengencangkan sabuk (coret) kecepatan kudanya bersama para pasukan.

"Heeei! Tungguuuuu!" Sangsuket ngejar-ngejar Yupimurah dengan burung kolibri. (Emang bisa naik kaki kolibri? Biarin! Namanye Parodi..)

_Latar tempat : BAWANANGKAJIMAT_

Smokey... Sunyi... Deep... Yap! Tempat di mana biasanya klan Puersegi dengan Takedok bertarung!

"Kurasa inilah tempatnya! Bawanangkajimat!" Kata Yupimurah.

"Rasanya ini takkan berjalan lancar, danna.." Pekik Sangsuket.

"Sudahlah! Langsung Shuuuuuurrrr... Beres!" Jawab Yupimurah enteng sambil ngacung jempol kiri ke atas.

_WUSH! CLINK!_

"Hah? Apa itu? Emang musim clink-clonk?" Tanya Yupimurah.

_SYUUUUUT..._

Asap-asap menampakkan siapa yang ada di balik awan, soalnya ada yang terdiam di balik hujan. (Peterpencil FEVER) BTT anyway, ternyata yang membuat suara-suara itu adalah pasukan Kenching. (Mungkin kalian nganggap mereka berjamaah untuk rebutan ruang pipis ASAP.)

"Rupanya itu kau, WAdoh, KAKI kamu TumoRAn semua.. Aku sudah tau kalau kau akan ke sini." Ketus Kenching.

"Tentu saja ini aku! Puersegi-dono! Dan kakiku tidak ada tumornya!" Kata Yupimurah.

"Ya kamu ga tau permainan kata sih. WAdoh, KAKI kamu TumORAn semua. WAKAKI TORA." Jelas Kenching.

Yupimurah nge-blink seterika (ralat) seketika. "Oh iya.. Ada adegan itu di cerita sebelah.."

"Jadi apa urusanmu di sini?" Tanya Kenching kemudian.

"Oh well! Kami a-" Kata-kata Yupimurah terputus. Sangsuket berpas-pasan dan menghadang daerah Takedok serta daerah Puersegi.

"Err.. Puersegi-danna! Tau lagu Anak Kambing Saya kan? Nah! Kami di sini mau nyari anak kambing! Mana-di mana... Anak kambing saya?" Sela Sangsuket sambil mengalihkan topik.

"Apa? Sangsuket! Diam!" Yupimurah menendang Sangsuket ke pojokkan.

"Padahal aku mau bilang, kalau Anak Kambing Sangsuket ada di kampung baru bersama Caca Marica." Kata Kenching. "But anyone cares?"

"Baiklah! Saya, Kanada Ngidamin Yupimurah! Akan melawanmuuuuuuu!" Teriak Yupimurah.

"Sapi?"

Yupimurah facepalm seketika, lalu bertanya, "Dari mana coba dapet logika kayak gitu?"

"Muuuuu... Muuuuuu... Suaranya sapa?"

"Saaa... Piiiiiiiiiii..."

"Ya sudah! Itu lah!"

Yupimurah melipat kedua telapak tangannya. Ia mengambil kapak Shinteng, mengarahkannya ke kepala Kenching.

"AKU MAU MELAWAN GOT PEPERANGAN, MAKSUDNYA ELUNYA BODOOOOOH!" Bentak Yupimurah. (Gak sopan banget ya!)

_SLIIIIIINK.._

Kenching menghindari kapak tersebut. Padahal kemungkinan menghindar sangat tipis! Biasa, got peperangan.. Dia siap menyumbat peperangan ini!

"Apa?" Yupimurah heran karena kapaknya jatuh dengan dahsyat. Bahkan kapak itu hampir tak bisa diambil saking sangat tertancap dengan tanah!

"Told ya.." Lirih Sangsuket yang hanya melihat dari jauh.

"Iyee... Mada-mada des! Soregashi wa, Kanada Ngidamin Yupimuraaah! Izaa! Jinjou ni Shoubuuu!" Seru Yupimurah sambil mengarah kapak lebih kencang.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!"

"SEEEH!" Kenching lagi-lagi menyumbat (?) (ya.. Dampak menjadi got peperangan kelles) serangan Yupimurah.

"Keraguan. Itulah yang mencerminkan dirimu sekarang." Kata Kenching.

"APA?! AKU TIDAK PUNYA KERAGUAAN! HAAAAA..." Yupimurah seret kapak sana-sini. Kenching nyumbati sini-sana. "APA KAU TAKUT DENGAN INIIII?!"

Kenching menghindar lebih dahsyat. Kemudian..

"MOEROO! WAGA TAMASHIIII!" Yupimurah memunculkan percik-percikan surga permen Yupi (dampak menjadi seorang Yupimurah ^^) beraneka rasa.

"Gumen, apaan tu?" Kenching hanya menepis surga-surga Yupi itu dengan satu pedang licinnya bagaikan air seni hewan. Oh, daripada kalian makin jijik dengerin ini, tak ganti lagi.. Air seni tumbuhan. (TUMBUHAN MANA BISA NGLUARIN AIR SENI BAKAA?!)

"Tak ada yang bisa melawan got seperti saya." Kata Kenching dengan nada calm.

"Jutsu no hirokki koto.." (Mboh salah, Dissa selalu mengasal hampir segala hal) Kenching membuat Yupimurah terpental-pental, hanya dengan bongkah-bongkahan es. Tau ga? Huruf S itu! Bacanya es kan? Jadi ya.. Bongkahan huruf S berkumpul! (WTF?!)

"SHIMATTAAAAAAH!" Batewe, si Yupimurah terpental-pental dengan kepala, dada, kepala, kapak, punggung, kepala, dan yang terakhir hidung duluan. (SADIS!)

_GLOOP!_

Tercemplunglah calon mayat (Memorize Adegan Zhang Chunhua di cerita Special Author's Birthday.. -_- MATI! MATI! MATI!) dengan indahnya. Ke lautan luka dalaaaam!

"Bluuurp.. Guaaawh... Glurrp... Wuaaaaakh..." Yupimurah komat-kamit, tak dapat berenang ke atas saking keberatan baja katak (pengaruh jadi budak Oyakatak ni guys.)

Tiba-tiba, muncul Kenching yang melayang di sekitar lautan (?) (Yang rodo be-o pasti menganggap air seni (STOP AIR SENINYA DISSA!) kotoran cair (SAMA AJAA!) SEMACAM ITU YANG mengapung di lautan)

"WAdooh, KAKI mu bener-bener TumORAn sekarang." Bukanya. "Aku punya beberapa pertanyaan untukmu. Sebagai very very immortal first first beget begetew only budaknya Oyakatak, apa kau yakin kau sanggup menggantikannya sebelum ini?"

Yupimurah terbelalak. Padahal dah tau air laut itu asin, ntar zat-zat garam masuk lagi..

Sayangnya ia menjawab, "Aku tak mengerti apa maksud beliau.."

"Hmm.. Selama ini, kau tau kan, *ai no Tora adalah sosok yang paling hebat. Apa kau yakin kalau kau bisa menggantikannya? Itulah maksudku." Kata Kenching. Yupimurah menyimak lagi pertanyaan Kenching.

Lalu, ia menggeleng, "Iyee... Mada-mada de gozaimas."

"Lalu.. Apa kau yakin? Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik? Dalam menjadi nanny nya Oyakatak?" Tanya Kenching. (Oemji oemjii.. Nanny -_-)

Lagi-lagi, Yupimurah menggeleng, "Iyee.. Mada-mada des.."

"Hmmph. Tapi, sebenarnya apa kau punya tujuan dengan Oyakatak? Kau menjadi cebong atau apa?"

Yupimurah berpikir sejenak, lalu berkata, "Tujuanku.. Adalah melindungi punggungnya satu-satunya.."

GLUUUURP! Yupimurah makin tak kuat tubuhnya. Apakah ini kematian?!

_...vivalavida..._

_...vivalavida..._

_...vivalavida..._

(APAAN TU LU SENENG YUPIMURAH MATI?!)

_SREET!_

Ada yang membawa kapak serta baju baja katak Yupimurah. Dan Yupimurah pun mampu berenang ke atas lagi.

"BUOHOOK! HOOWEEEK! Fuuhh..." Yupimurah buang ludah garam (efek tenggelam di laut..) saat sampai di daratan, lalu terbaring lemas.

"Yokatta arimasen.." Desahnya.

"WAdooh, KAKImu TumORAn semua, bener-bener TumORAn semua ntu." Kata Kenching.

"Aakh?" Yupimurah membuka matanya dan menghadap Kenching dengan heran.

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya kan?" Tanya Kenching, sambil mengangkat dagu Yupimurah (WARNING : Jangan anggap dagunya Yukimura diangkat sampe langit, tapi diangkat 45 derajat aja)

"Mendapat apa?"

"Apa yang harus kau lakukan.. Kau harus menjadi dirimu sendiri!"

"Hah?"

"Soka.. Anata wa wakatten nai daane." Kenching hendak meninggalkan Yupimurah, tapi kaki Kenching ditahan tangan Yupimurah.

_PLAK!_

"Matte, Puersegi-donoo!"

"Nanda?"

"Aku mengerti, Puersegi-dono! Aku tak boleh menjadikan gelarku dengan '*ai no Tora'! Melainkan menetapkannya jadi 'Wakaki Tora', namun berjiwa untuk meningkatkan jiwa asli '*ai no Tora'!" Jelas Yupimurah yang mendapat jawabannya.

"Soka.. Oyakatak-sama.." Kata Yupimurah pelan.

"Aah... Benar. Dan tadi, JK, ya know?" Kata Kenching dengan senyum polos. (Arti JK disini : Just Kidding)

"JK? Jusuf Kalla?!" Tanya Yupimurah yang ga ngerti.

"Haiih... JK ITU JUST KIDDING.. Nah, karena kau sudah mengerti.." Kenching kemudian menatap Yupimurah lebih dalam. Untuk mendapat kekuatan dari dalam. (?)

"Nanda de gozaru?" Yupimurah terbelalak memandang Kenching pula.

Pluk. Kenching memukul pundak Yupimurah.

"Ima des.. Aku akan selalu membantumu. Meski bukan kekuatanmu, tapi, doaku akan mengarah padamu.." Kata Kenching.

Yupimurah kaget mendengarnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca akuarium, lalu mengeluarkan air akuarium pelan-pelan. Sangsuket yang melihatnya, sambil membawa kapak dan baju baja katak, hanya tersenyum sarkastik.

Sambil juga berkata, "Mare-marelaah.. Kurasa Tuanku sudah sadar artinya."

Kemudian, Kasegar datang. Entah apa tujuannya.. Kenching berkata, "Ooh.. Pedang cantik tik bunyi hujan di atas genting kaca ku.. Mulai saat ini, kau harus stay in dengan klan Takeda."

"Aah? Hontou ni?" Tanya Kasegar tidak percaya. Kemudian, Kenching mendekatkan diri ke Kasegar. Mukanya bling-bling, Kasuga terkejut, pemandangan menjadi mawar melatikus, semuanya bahaya!

"Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya.. Kau kan cantik dan lincah.." Kata Kenching dengan senyum cinta.

"NGYAAAAAA! KENCHING-SAMAAAAAA!" Seru Kasegar sambil goyang-goyang indah.

_CLIIIING... Bersih bening, sperti tanpa kaca!_ (Maaf, Sponsor lewat tiba-tiba) Serbuk-serbuk bunga berkeliaran ke para pasukan, baik Takedok maupun Puersegi.

"Apa-apaan ni?" Tanya salah satu paduka (coret) pasukan.

Dan, pada malamnya... Ada fire! Fire! Faiyaaaaa! Caiba! Daibaa! Baibaa! Jiajiaaa! (Maaf, sekarang malah fans idol group yang lewat, harap dimaklumi saking Authornya terkenal.. #PRET! DEMI APA LU TERKENAL?!) Di sana, para Takedok ternyata makan-makan! Sambil berbicara di beda pihak.

"Sasuke! Aku berjanji! Aku takkan menggunakan armor Oyakatak-sama! Namun semangatnya tetap kupakai di hatiku! Dan aku akan melawan Tokobawang dengan semangat itu! Hahahaaa!" Seru Yupimurah ke babu ninjanya.

"Oh.. Baguslah, Danna! Dan.. Naaaa..." Kata Sangsuket. "Batewe.. Untuk melawan Tokobawang-danna, pasukan kita pasti kekurangan. Kita harus beraliansi!"

"Itu benar, Sangsuket! Oh! Katanya rumor dunia, Mitsunyanyi-dono itu pembalas dendamnya Ieyadonk-dono juga ya?" Tanya Yupimurah. "Oleh karena itu, Sangsuket.. Bagaimana kalau kita ber-aliansi dengannya?"

"Hmm... Pendapatmu boleh juga! Tapi sebagai tuannya, lebih baik jangan kau yang mengunjungi dojonya." Sangsuket memberi kebaikan pada Yupimurah.

"Yaah! Padahal aku mau bilang begitu! Lalu siapa yang ke Obaka?!" Eyel Yupimurah.

"Subete ni makase, dayo!" Sangsuket mengerlipkan mata kanannya. Kasegar hanya mengintai dari atas pohon. Aneh.

_Latar tempat : EKARAMA (KASTIL GAGAP)_

Di saat bersamaan, Ieyadonk datang ke kastil Ekarama (Atau Kastil Gagap lah..) untuk meminta aliansi ke Hidungkaki. Kejadian itu akan terjadi beberapa saat lagi..

_LATAR TEMPAT : Ekarama (Kastil Gagap)_

(Readers : "HEH, THOR? NAPA LU ULANG LATAR TEMPATNYA?") KALO ITU KEHENDAK GUEE! LAGIAN BEDA! YANG PERTAMA NAMA TEMPATNYA YANG CAPSLOCK, YANG INI LATAR TEMPATNYA YANG CAPSLOCK! DAN NAMAKU ITU DISSA! SUDAH KUKASIH HAK BIAR GUE DIPANGGIL DENGAN NAMA EJEKAN YANG BISA DIBACA DI PROFIL, MASIH AJA MANGGIL THOR! TUBUHKU KAN FEMININE! OOH... KALIAN MALES BACA DAN PENGEN TAK GELUTI?! (Readers : "KALIMAT GAJE BEGET SERTA CAPS ALERT! ELUNYA YANG HARUS TAK GELOT SENEEEH, BAKAYARO!")

"Saat ini, Hidungkaki lagi ngaduk-ngaduk gule yang mentah.. Ceritanya ga mateng-mateng! Tau ga napaaaa?" Baca Tsubako manjangin aaaaaaa!

"Hnnnn... Napa ga mateng-mateng ya? Padahal semua petunjuk sudah kuikuti..." Lirih Hidungkaki. Kemudian, dia membaca lagi petunjuknya. Salah satu petunjuknya bertulis, 'Setelah ayam dan kuah dimasukkan, rebus sampai matang dan kental.' (Instruksi apaan ni? Sumpah, Dissa sangat lemah dalam memasak, padahal kalo di kantin sekolah beli makanan sampe uang jajan harus 10 ribu satu hari.. -_- (Aibku dibuka nih!)) Dan ada gambar api membakar panci besar penuh masakan.

"Whaaaat?! TERNYATAAAA!" Seru Hidungkaki sambil nunjuk gambar api itu. Guess what? Hidungkaki belum memberi api pada masakan, pantesan ga mateng-mateng.. Cihh... Ckck... Hemm...  
>ZREEEENG! ZREEEEEENG! Drep.<p>

"BINGO! Hellooooo, bingooooo!" Seru seseorang sambil menuruni tumpakkannya. Alias Ieyadonk nurunin Adakatsunya.

"Aakh? Ie-Ieyadonk?" Hidungkaki yang kaget seperempat mati tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan pancinya dan gule tebaran ga karuan! Tanpa sengaja juga, bau gule hinggap ke Adakatsunya, sehingga si Adakatsunya korslet. #POORMECHA

"Aku ingin kau berada di aliansiku, Bingo! Bi-ai-enjio! Hohoho.." Kata Ieyadonk.

"Apa? Aliansi? Aliansiii?!" Tanya Hidungkaki ga percaya. "Tapi nanti Mitsunyanyi-kun memberiku hantam tubi-tubisaan!"

"Tentu saja, seperti perinsip utama sayaa! IE-YA-DOONK! Dan justeru karna itu aku ingin beraliansi! Sebagai sesama Gentleman..." Kata Ieyadonk fashionista.

"Hadooo..." Hidungkaki panik bung! Bagaimana caranya ia bisa menjaga gawangnya? Ieyadonk hendak menendang bola! (Maksudnya : Bola Ieyadonk bagaikan permintaan aliansi Ieyadonk ke Hidungkaki. Gawang Hidungkaki bagaikan jawabannya.. Kalo masuk, berarti permintaan Ieyadonk diterima -_- #VIVAFOOTBALL)

"Bagaimana iniii?! Aku ingin bergabung, supaya menjadi gentleman.. Soalnya Ieyadonk-san bilang antar gentleman! Ta-Ta-Tapi! Mitsunyanyi-sama akan marah kalau aku pindah pasukan... Aiyayaaaaaawh!" Batin Hidungkaki.

'Bingo... Kau ingat kau pasukan mana kan?'

'Kalau kau pindah.. Siap-siap saja menerima sayatan kesedihankuu!'

Muncul bayangan Mintanasi dan Mitsunyanyi di pandangan Hidungkaki. Hidungkaki merinding..

"Bagaimana iniiii?! BAGAIMANA INIIII?! HUWEEEEEH! HUWEEEEEEH!" Hidungkaki nangis sambil golang-goleng sana-sene. Mungkin batinnya Ieyadonk : 'Ni orang ga diajarin tenang saja mamak ya? Poor mamak.. Masa depan anakmu sorrow banget..'

"Sudah. Aku akan tunggu jawabannya." Kata Ieyadonk, meninggalkan Ekarama.

"AKU GAALAAAAAAAU! AKU GAALAAAAAAAAU! HUWEEEEEH!" Seru Hidungkaki makin keras.

"Galau? Tenang aja.. Sekarang, Gery banyak coklatnya!" Kata seseorang sambil mengelus kepala Hidungkaki. Hidungkaki girang mendengar suara itu! Lalu berkata, "AAH! TENKARBON SAMAAAA!"

"Ternyata, kabar Ieyadonk meminta aliansi.. Terdengar oleh kemauan fisik Geshitsogok. Jadi, seorang pasukan disogok oleh Geshitsogok, dapet itu berita. Dia memang terlalu gesit kalo nyogok berita! Langsung saja, Geshitsogok menyampaikan kabar itu ke Mitsunyanyi. Melalui Telepati.. Eh, ya kagak lah." Baca Tsubako.

"WHAAAT? THEE? PAK SULEEEEEEEEEE?! MASA' IEYADONK HENDAK MEMBENTUK ALIANSI KE BINGOO?!" Sentak Mitsunyanyi dengan lantang belantang.

"Iya. Bagaimana ini? Apa besok kita harus ke tempatnya?" Tanya Geshitsogok.

"HARUUS... HARUS! DENGER GAK?! KITA HAARUS KE TEMPAT BINGO BESOK PAGI SETELAH ADZAN SUBUH!" Seru Mitsunyanyi.

"Haii, wakatta. Aku akan mengajak Mintanasi.." Turut Geshitsogok.

"KALAU DIA BERGABUNG KE ALIANSI IEYADONK MACHOMBROT ITU.. KAU TAKKAN KUMAAFKAN!" Batin Mitsunyanyi.

"Sementara Mitsunyanyi mendapat kabar buruk, ini, Satrika Baseball. Begonicinn serta Keji mencari informasi mengenai kakak atau bibi Keji yang terlope-lope migot suwer janji promis." Baca Tsubako lagi.

_Latar tempat : Daleman (?) (Maksudnya sempak paleng.. #NGAWOTMODEON) Satrika Baseball_

Bener aja kata Narrator. Begonicinn sama Keji nyari informasi di buku yang betumpuk sekali! Ga cuman buku, kertas dan tinta juga ada!

"Apa kau sudah menemukan info, Keji?" Tanya Begonicinn yang membuka lembar berikutnya.

"Belum. Sama sekali.. Maaf, tapi aku harus mengatakan kalau buku-bukumu mainstream semua." Kata Keji.

"Mainstream? Memang kau tidak tau? Mainstream itu stream nya cuman dimainin!" Jelas Begonicinn.

"Aku.. Ga mudeng." Keji melanjutkan gambar berikutnya.

"Hnn! Kalau dilihat dari pergerakan, aku mencurigai Bingo, Sikidal, Petani, dan Souri." Kata Begonicinn. "Tapi yang utama.. BINGO."

"Ha?" Keji memekik. Pekik. Pekik. Kik.. Kik.. Monyetnya Keji, alias Kamenkichir gatel! (Maksudte lo?) "Ada apa dengan Bingo?"

"Ini hanya menurut pengamatan Satrika. Karena mereka itu bwahakahakha.." (Sengaja dibilang bwahakahakha karena lost inspiration (?))

"Dan, di Ekarama, tepatnya setelah Adzan Shubuh, Mitsunyanyi membawa sajadah dan memakai sarung kotak-kotak ungu magenta, Geshitsogok memakai kopiah, Mintanasi memakai sarung stripe hijau macem-macem. Mereka sholat Shubuh kali ya? Sengaja pake baju gitu.. Alasannya? Coba tanya sama Mitsunyanyi melalui cerita ini!" Kata Tsubako.

Lalalalalalaa.. It's the happy song! (Maaf, makhluk birunya lewat tu..)

"Kenapa kita memakai baju ini?" Tanya Mintanasi dengan polosnya. "Plus, kenapa sarungmu warnanya feminin sekali?" Tambahnya sambil menunjuk sarung Mitsunyanyi.

"Itu biar Hidungkaki tau! Kita menyimpan segumpal dendam sejak Shubuh, karena dia mendapat permintaan ITS dari Si Machombrot Ieyadonk itu!" Kata Mitsunyanyi. "DAN JANGAN EJEK SARUNGKU! Aslinya ini warna biru, tapi Si Machombrot Ieyayayadonk itu melumurinya dengan purpleberry! Itupun terlalu rapi! Makanya seperti ini amburadulnyaa.."

"IEYADONK MEMANG NAKAL." Kata Mintanasi.

"Ieyadonk, Tolol, Sedunia... ITS..." Batin Mitsunyanyi.

Terlihat Hidungkaki membawa sajadah dan sarung (JUGA?) serta memakai kopiah. Dia berjalan keluar kastil dan dikagetkan sama MiMi Geshit.

"Duddudu... Duduu! Aku mau Sholat! Biar banyak pa-pa-WAAAAAAAKH!" Hidungkaki kaget tiga perempat mati melihat MiMi Geshit di hadapannya tiba-tiba.

"BINGO! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KEMARIN MALAM?" Tanya Mitsunyanyi dengan lantang.

"Memangnya kenapa, Mitsunyanyi-kun?! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!" Suwer Hidungkaki.

"Kalau kau tak melakukan apa-apa, berarti kau tidak bernapas. Kau tidak makan. Kau tidak mengerlipkan mata." Ketus Mintanasi.

"GA SEGITUNYA KELLESSSSS! SUMPAH AKU GA MELAKUKAN KEGIATAN MENCURIGAKAAAN! HUWEEEE!" Seru Hidungkaki.

"Cihiyus miape lo?" Ketus Geshitsogok.

"JUJUR! KAU BERKOMUNIKASI DENGAN IEYADONK COMBROT ITU KAN?!" Tanya Mitsunyanyi keras.

"Aku memang bertemu! Tapi bukan untuk menerima ITS nya, Mitsunyanyi-kuun!" Hidungkaki kemudian diangkat tinggi-tinggian. "BENEREN! DEMI CINCIN SATURNUS MELINGKAR DI PAGAR BUNDAAAAAR!"

"Omai na, Bingo... Orang sepertimu, alias pengkhianat berlebih! Apalagi ke Hideoishi-sama! KI SAMA WA YURUSANAAAAAII!" Mitsunyanyi menyiapkan pedangnya.

'DOO... REE.. MII... FAA...'

"KAU HANYA BOLEH BERKOMUNIKASI DENGAN HIDEOISHI-SAMAAA!" Seru Mitsunyanyi.

'SOOL... LAA... SII... DOOOOOO!'

"HIIIIKS! GOMEN NASAAAAI!" Hidungkaki melutut penuh rasa takut. Sementara itu, Mintanasi dan Geshitsogok OTeWe ke suatu tempat.

"Apa kau akan percaya dengan Bingo?" Tanya Geshitsogok.

"Hmm.. Soal itu, tidak penting. Bingo bukanlah sosok yang kita perlukan. Aku hanya ingin menemui generasinya Karbon Dioksida." Kata Mintanasi datar.

JRENG!

"Mintanasi-dono dan Hakim Mumet.. Terima kasihku kuucapkan, pada guruku yang tulus!" Kata orang yang dimaksud Mintanasi, alias Tenkarbon.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa benar kami bisa memercayaimu?" Tanya Mintanasi.

"Kalian ini kenapa siih? Tentu saja sosok sepertiku harus dipercaya! Aku ingin bekerja sama dengan kalian! Bingo juga! Dia bukan pembohong kok.. 100 persen jujur. Lagipula aku punya bukti untuk aliansi itu." Kata Tenkarbon.

"Bukti? Bukti tagihan motor?"

_CEKREEEEEEEEEK~ TREK!_

"Wanita yang pandai memacak, (macak itu dandan kan? Bukan bahasa alaynya masak ini!) hanya untuk indah-indahan di depan Maedan Bashiie, yaitu Matung." Jelas Tenkarbon menunjuk sandera yang bernama Matung itu.

Sentenhisshou! (Mboh tulisan bener apa salah! Biasa, tahulah kalian sifat sayaa!) Matung menggunakan blush magenta tebal, mascara hitam tebal hampir berskala 1,8. (?) Topinya topi baret hijau dengan hiasan bunga matahari kertas, sepertinya buatan sendiri (?!). Eyeshadow berwarna abu-abu atas-bawah lumayan tebal. Terbukti, Matung adalah orang yang lihai Macak. -_-

"Apa maksudmu untuk merendahkan sekutu rambut Sikidal?" Tanya Geshitsogok.

"Mana mungkin aku merendahkanmu?! Kau takkan menjadi cacing tanah kan! Aku hanya membuat Ieyadonk menjadi pelaku sangkaan! Penangkap Maedan Matung! Dan Maedan akan masuk ke aliansi kitaa..." Jawab Tenkarbon. "Dia harus diperkosaaaaa!" Tenkarbon mengunci pintu sandera. Matung hanya menjerit-jerit histeris, iyalah minta bantuan! Masa' orang seneng di sandera? Itu sih bagi anak penjudi usia 18 tahun, meminum root beer 5 gelas, menari di diskotik (NAMAKUU! #PLAK) dan karena menarinya itu bablas ke jalan raya membuat 180 korban yang puter-puter 180 derajat ga karuan, dia disandera sama polisi! Lalu ketawa sendiri. Tapi kita beda! Kita manusia rek! (Kalo kucing baca ini? Ah! Ai don ker!)

"Kau percaya dengan generasi CO dua itu?" Tanya Mintanasi.

"Di dunia perang, tak ada hal yang bisa kau percaya. Kita cukup memanfaatkan Tenkarbon dan Bingo, dan kita mengambil enak kuenyaa! HAHAHAA!" Kata Geshitsogok. "Juga, nanti akan datang sebombol (?) pasukan, untuk beraliansi dengan kita!"

"Darimana kau tau?"

"Dari Mi Sedap Cup! Baru! Biar ga kudet, kudet, kudeeet..." (Ini lagi...)

"Ikku wayo, Hakim mumet. Lain kali bagi aku Mi Sedap Cupnya." Ajak Mitsunyanyi sekaligus merayu, dikit. Kemudian Mintanasi mengucap kalimat syahadat (?) dengan merdu sambil jalan pulang. Dilanjutkan ucapan 'Ya Nabii Saalam Alaika.. Shalawaatullah Alaika..' Para jamaah, alias Mitsunyanyi dan Geshitsogok mengikuti Mintanasi, jalannya.. Mereka betiga pulang dengan senandung. Horee! (MEREKA BUKAN ISLAM, TAPI WHATEVER..)

_LaTaR tEmPaT : ObAkA (Alay lu Thor!)_

"Itulah yang namanya Kasegar!"

"Doyu koto deska?"

"Iyalah! Kau hebat dan sudah siap mengikuti pasukan Takedok sementara!"

"Tapi ini bukan hakku. Hakku ada di dunia Parutan episode paling lawas. Ah, lupakan. Yang penting, aku ikut Takedok karena utusan Kenching-sama!"

_JLEB, JLEB._ Sangsuket dan Kasegar memasuki dojo Obaka dengan lemah lembut, yang penting tenang.

"Takedok no Shinobi! Aku sudah tau bombol kalian akan ke sini! Pasti kalian mau beraliansi.." Kata Geshitsogok tiba-tiba.

"Memang benar! Aliansi adalah yang kami butuhkan! Mitsunyanyi adalah pembalas dendam Ieyadonk, janai?" Kata Sangsuket.

"Tapi, aku masih ragu-ragu. Karena tuanmu itu lagi tak sadarkan diri." Kata Geshitsogok nyari alasan.

"Enak aja! Aku sudah lebih kuat! Lihaat!" Sangsuket menunjuk ototnya yang membesar sendiri menjadi seukuran otot Poppai.

"Kalau begitu mari kita tes otot Poppai mu!" Seru Geshitsogok. Kasegar dan Sangsuket heran. Tak lama setelahnya, Geshitsogok teriak :

"MITSUNYANYI! EMPAT MATA TOKOBAWANG MENYERANG DOJO KITA!"

"SIALAAAN!" Teriak Sangsuket.

'MIIIII!'

"Apa kau tak papa, Hakim Mumet?" Tanya Mitsunyanyi yang membuat sayatan kesedihannya.

"Ini loh.. Sang rumput dan temannya Segar! Hantam mereka!" Kata Geshitsogok.

"Wah! Keadaan gawat! Mari kita kabooor!" Sangsuket ke luar dojo. Kayaknya Si Kasegar keras kepala deh..

Mitsunyanyi menyiapkan sayatan kesedihannya sambil berkata cepat, "Ladies and Gentlemaan! Sambutlah Sikidal Mitsunyanyi yang hendak tampil dengan sayatan yang menggambarkan lagu kesedihanku saat ini! Tentang Hideoishi-samaaa! KITA MULAI DARI.. SARUU!" Mitsunyanyi menunjuk Sangsuket selayak superstar.

(GUBRAK GUE)

"Saru lagi, Saru lagi! Sebeel!" Desah Sangsuket dalam hati.

'FAAAAAAA!' Sayatan Mitsunyanyi detepis baling-baling Belanda Sangsuket.

"Bisakah kau menyelamatkanku?!" Tanya Sangsuket ke Kasegar yang masih di atas.

"Sepertinya kau tidak perlu selamatanku." Kata Kasegar enteng.

"Kalo gak, kubilangin Kenching-sama looh!" Goda Sangsuket dengan sarkastik.

Kasegar kaget, akhirnya nurut, tapi..

_WOOOO..._

"HIYAAAAAARRAAAAAWH!" Terlihat Flying Fishing Man (coret) Motorchiki memukul bagian dojo dekat Kasegar.

BLUK! SREEET... Untung Kasegar berhasil menghindar dengan cara turun ke bawah! Motorchiki ikut turun.

"KALIAN KUTU BULU IEYADOOONK?! IEEYADOONKIKOONGKIIIIII!" Seru Motorchiki sambil memarodikan prinsip Ieyadonk, kawan lama yang menjadi cacing combrot.

"Maaf, aku sepertinya tak bisa!" Kata Kasegar.

"Zammen daane!" Sangsuket menjauh dari daerah perang Kasegar. Biar nyerangnya enak kali ya?

_'LAAAAA...' CLENK! WEEE WEEE... 'LAA!'_ (Sfx kalau diurutkan : Mitsunyanyi nyerang, Sangsuket menepis serangannya, Sangsuket melempar 2 baling-baling Belanda, Mitsunyanyi menepis serangannya)

"YOU BETTER RUN, RUN, RUN, RUN, RUN! RUN DEVIL DEVIL RUN RUN!" Mitsunyanyi menyanyikan sebagian lirik lagu di SNSMP (Adoo! Girlband Korea yang 9 member jadi 8 member tu masa getewe?) yang berjudul RDR (biasanya singkatannya gini sih! :D)

Scene berganti ke daerah perang Kasegar. Yang melawan fisherman (coret) Motorchiki. Kasegar berusaha menyerang, tapi Motorchiki selalu menyerang lebih dulu! Beruntungnya Kasegar menghindar dengan panah hitam metalnya. (Lu tolol amet Dissakiti mulu! Masa' kayak gitu ga tau namanya!) Gue tau namanya, tapi ntar bukan nista lagi ntu!

KESIMPULAN YANG BISA DIAMBIL : FISHERMAN AKAN MENANG MELAWAN NINJA! (SALAH! JELAS SALAH! \(-o-)/\_/\(_) - DAN DI SAMPING INI SIMBOL APA COBA?!)

"Aku agak benci pertarungan style ini!" Motorchiki kemudian memutar-mutar pancingan sambil teriak "OLEEE! OLE-OLE-OLEEEE! OLEEEEEE... OLEEEEEE!" Api tiba-tiba muncul di sekeliling kail, ia hendak menyerang Kasegar. (Tau ga itu lagu apa?)

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kasegar dan Sangsuket bedempet jadi sepunggung. (Kalimat gaje sekali..)

"Kau berhasil menyerang di sana?!" Tanya Sangsuket.

"OMAINA... URUSAI!" Bentak Kasegar dengan muka sewot.

Motorchiki dan Mitsunyanyi berada di pojok kiri dan pojok kanan secara urutnya.

"OLEEEE! OLE-OLE-OLEEEEEE!"

"RUN DEVIL DEVIL RUN RUN!"

Motorchiki dan Mitsunyanyi maju dengan cepat, hendak menyerang dengan power masing-masing. Namun apa yang terjadi?

_Poof!_

Kasegar dan Sangsuket menjadi kepulan asap. Jadi, Motorchiki dan Mitsunyanyi hampir membunuh satu sama lain.

"HEI! YANG ADA DI SANA! BIKIN SUASANA HEPIIII!" Seru Sangsuket dengan lirik lagunya Kat*k. (Itu kan, nama bentuk terus dibalik.. XD) (Dan lama-lama ini jadi konser akbar di Obaka, tanggal X, bulan Y, tahun ABCD! X_X)

Mitsunyanyi dan Motorchiki menoleh ke atas dojo! Terlihat Geshitsogok diarahkan dengan baling-baling Belanda dan panah hitam metal oleh para ninja.

"HEI! JANGAN LARI DASAR UMBEL!" Perintah Motorchiki.

"JANGAN HARAP KAU MEMBANGGAKAN IEYADONK SAAT INI!" Teriak Mitsunyanyi.

"Sayangnya, kami memang bukan budak bangaan Ieyadonk, justru lawannya." Kata Sangsuket.

"Apa? Miapah? Mi bawang?" Tanya Mitsunyanyi keheranan. Motorchiki mukanya ikut heran.

"Yap. Yang ini mah monyetnya Takedok!" Kata Geshitsogok.

"Kapan dunia tobat, Tuhanku?! Aku tak mau dipanggil monyet!" Tanya Sangsuket kesal.

"Kalo gitu.. Babon!" Kata Geshitsogok.

"SAMA AJA!"

"BEDA DONG! BABON SAMA MONYET DAH JELAS BEDA!"

"SAMA!"

"BEDA GA?!"

"KALO SAMA YA SAMA GEBLEK!"

"KAMU ITU YANG NGETET, GEBLEEK!"

"POKOKNYA BABON SAMA MONYET SAMA!"

"YA BEDA DONG!"

"STOOP! MALAH DEBAAT! AYO KEMBALI KE PEMBAHASAN, DASAR HAKIM MUMET!" Seru Mitsunyanyi dari jauh.

"Baik, baik.. Jadi, yang ini itu.. Orangutannya-"

"SAMA AJA ITUUUU! LU GA BISA BILANG SANGSUKET?!"

"Tapi rupamu kayak semacam Orangutan.. Memang mataku kabur?"

"MATAMU MEMANG KABUUR! HARUSNYA BELI KACAMATA WARNA DI ALASKA!" (Alaska? Ckck..)

"Menghinakuu..." Geshitsogok menyiapkan bola-bolanya. Tau ga? Bola Geshitsogok ini ada 8 dan beda-beda semua! Ini listnya :

**_Catatan : SEMUA VOLUMENYA SAMA, YAITU 360 CM KUBIK!_**

1. Bola bekel warna-warni.  
>2. Bola sepak (motif hitam-putih).<br>3. Bola basket.  
>4. Bola voli.<br>5. Bola kasti.  
>6. Bola golf.<br>7. Kelereng.  
>8. Bola dari plastisin (kayaknya bola yang ini ngawut deh.. Dasar Author..).<p>

"STOOP! KAU MENCURI HATIKUU! DEBATNYA JANGAN MULAI LAGI DUH!" Bentak Mitsunyanyi.

"Habis Sangsuket motong mulu!" Kata Geshitsogok.

"Haah.. Sabar aja deh." Batin Sangsuket.

"Jadi, dia ini godzilanya Ta-"

_CLIINK!_ Geshitsogok dikenai baling-baling Belanda. Ia terkapar jauh, jadi perlu banyak waktu biar kembali!

"Daripada dia ngejek, biar aku aja yang ngomong!" Kata Sangsuket.

"Gayamu Sangsuket! Memangnya lu berani pidato?" Tanya Kasegar.

"Bukan pidato kelless! Oke, mulai aja deh! Jadi, kami ini utusan pasukan Klan Takedok! Hendak meminta aliansi pada klanmu, Sikidal-danna!" Jelas Sangsuket.

Mitsunyanyi menatap heran, lalu bertanya, "Takedok... Dattok?" Ia mengarah ujung belakang pedang ke Sangsuket, caranya, ia melesat ke balkon dojo dulu! Terarah deh!

"Aku tak peduli! Kau telah menghancurkan konspirasi kemakmuran Hideoishi-sama! Yurusanaai!" Kata Mitsunyanyi.

"Hmph.. Sudahlah, aku akan memberi tenaga yang baik. Terima yaa! Terima yaa!" Rayu Sangsuket dengan kitty eyes.

1... Motorchiki menggeret-geret pancingannya.

2... Kasegar pun memutar-mutar panah hitam metalnya di jari.

3... Sangsuket makin besar kitty eyes nya.

4... KASTIL BOBROOOK!

_DUAK! BROWAAK! DASSH! DOSH! BROOOK!_

(Woi, cuman ralat! Mau aja ditipu! Kalau pun bobrok, Judge End ga akan lanjut animenya! Makanya... Mikir!)

Akhirnya Mitsunyanyi menurut!

"Baik, baik, kono Mitsunyanyi, menerima aliansi Takedok Kyoukaoo!" Serunya.

Ngeeeng.. Geshitsogok kembali! (Katanya perlu waktu lama! Apa boleh buat, ini fiksi! :))

"Baiklah, kami meresmikan aliansi antara klan Sikidal dengan klan Takedok! Mari berjabat tangan.. Dari Sikidal, Sikidal Mitsunyanyi! Dan dari Takedok, SangBabon SaruZilla OrangutAmang!" Katanya. (Sang+Babon Saru+godZilla Orangutan+siAmang)

DOOOSH! Sangsuket menghajar Geshitsogok dengan kemarahan berbagai puncak gunung Fuji! Motorchiki, Mitsunyanyi dan Kasegar hanya sweatdrop melihatnya. Dan berkata, "Poor HaMum!" (HaMum ooh HaMum.. Aku ikut kasihan!)

"Ippo... Santo, eh, maaf barusan sponsor lewat. Ippo... Para Osu bebarengan naik roller coaster menuju Obaka. Meski saat ini mereka masih di daerah Urea." Baca Tsubako.

"Makamunye-sama!" Padahal baru dipanggil namanya! Kejora disela Makamunye..

"Kalau kau mau bilang untuk pulang, maka pulanglah sendiri!"

"A-apa? Hoi! Aku punya hak untuk bicara! Seenaknya kau sela! Kau memang nakal, Makamunye-sama!" Protes Kejora.

"I dont care, ya know?" Makamunye mempercepat laju roller coaster. Roller Coastet itu melaju makin cepat! Sementara itu, di depan Urea..

"Lapar! Eh, Rapor! Eh, Lapor! Eh, bener sih lapor!" Seru pasukan Takedok dengan tundukkan hormat ke Yupimurah.

"Kenapa? Sekarang kan, bukan upacara!" Tanya Yupimurah.

"Sudahlah! Ini penting! Ada musuh tuu!"

"Apa?"

5 menit kemudian... Pasukan Makamunye sudah menunggu di depan Urea, seperti yang pasukan itu katakan. Tapi, Yupimurah masih belum muncul!

"Omigot selokan! Kanada napa sih? Padahal sekarang kemerdekaan!" Ketus Makamunye.

Kemudian, akhirnya Yupimurah muncul! Tapi..

**DIA MEMBAWA TIGA EMBER BESI?! BUAT APA?!**

"Makamunye-dono! Jadi ini yang dimaksud? Kau mempromosikan.." Tanya Yupimurah tak percaya.

"What do you mean? Aku hanya mau lewat! Memangnya ada yang mau kamu ambil dariku? Hmm.. Oh! Kau perlu air seniku? Kebetulannya! Aku kebelet! Numpang di situu!" Tanya Makamunye sambil nunjuk ember Yupimurah. (AIR SENI LAGI! NAPA AIR SENI MULU SEH?)

"Loh, bukan! Katanya pasukanku ada susuh! (Susu minuman maksudnya! Jangan ngeres pikirannya!) Kukira Makamunye-dono nyumbang susu!" Jelas Yupimurah.

"Susuh? Ya elah, susuku sih ketinggalan di sebelah kebun Kejora! Tadi malam dia kusuruh ngasih susu ke kudaku! Kamu sih, Kejora! Napa kalo udah ga ditaruh dalam roller coaster sih? Sudah kusuruh! Dan sekarang guess what? Kita ga bisa bagi Baby Yupi ini susu manis!" Kata Makamunye dengan nada macam-macam sambil nampar Kejora.

"Napa jadinya gini siih?! Kapan kita lewat?" Batin Kejora. Lalu, pasukan Yupimurah yang lapor tadi mendatangi Yupimurah, lagi.

"Kamu ngapain bawa ember sih?" Bisiknya ke obyek hidup terdekat.

"Katamu ada susuh! Kau bohong!" Bisik Yupimurah.

"BODO AMEEET! MAKSUDKU ADA MUSUUUUUH! TELINGA NAPA SIH?!" Pasukan itu nampar Yupimurah pelan.

"Itte! Ya maap!"

"Ya sudah! Siapkan formasi peraang!"

"Dasar Yupi. Your ears are roasted, huh?" Ketus Makamunye.

Beberapa menit kemudian... Setelah ember-ember dibuang ke dalam sumur terdekat, sekaligus Makamunye numpang currrr di dojo Yupimurah, datanglah Sangsuket dan Mitsunyanyi.

"Hei! Kalian ngapain disini? Kebetulan!" Buka Sangsuket.

Saat melihat Mitsunyanyi... Makamunye sangat terkejut! Ia menyiapkan neon-neonnya dengan cepat.

"Sikidal-dono! Terima kasih mau datang ke sini! Mari kita bicarakan-" Sambutan apik Yupimurah dihambat Makamunye.

"ISHIDAAAL... MITSUNYANYII!" Seru Makamunye dengan muka geram.

_Bletak!_

"Sikidal, bodoh!" Kata Mitsunyanyi yang barusan mukul kepala Makamunye.

"Apa? Whatever! Lama tak jumpa, Ishidal!"

_Bletak!_

"Berapa kali harus kubilang haa?" Mitsunyanyi geram dengan Makamunye.

"Nice hit! Baiklah, kembali saja ke topik! Terima kasih atas serangan dahsyatmu waktu itu! Dan sekarang saatnya balas dendaam!" Kata Makamunye relaxnya.

Mitsunyanyi natap sinis Makamunye. Ia bertanya dalam 1... 2...

"Ki sama wa... Dare?"

_GLEK!_

Makamunye shock berat. Ia menatap sadis Sikidal itu.

"Teemee... Apa kau lupa pertarungan kita di Ogakwaras?!" Tanya Makamunye.

"Ogakwaras? Oh.. Gak waras itu?" Mitsunyanyi menatap ke langit.

"Aku melawan banyak orang di sana. Dan orang di sana kayaknya gak waras semua. Mereka tidak mengetahui pemimpin wajib negara mentari terbit ini, yaitu Hideoishi sama..."

"What?" Makamunye menatap Mitsunyanyi penuh ketidakpercayaan. Rasanya ada yang janggal. Tapi, ia belum mau mengeluarkan amukannya sementara.

"Kalau kau salah satunya, selamat, kau gak waras juga! Maka... Minggir, dasar kampret." Lanjut Mitsunyanyi.

Makamunye terbelalak sangat tak percaya! Kejora hanya natap sinis. Yupimurah dan Sangsuket unknown doin. Tak lama kemudian...

"IISHIDAAAAAAAAAL!"

_Bletak!_

"BERAPA KALI HARUS KUBILANG ORGAK WARAAAS?! AKU SIKIDAAAAL! HMPH!" Teriak Mitsunyanyi yang sempet aja mukul kepala Osu hittou. Makamunye terdiam sebentar, lalu amukannya keluar lagi.

"NGGAK NGURUUUUUUUUS!" Makamunye mengarah keenam lampu neon ke Mitsunyanyi. Tiba-tiba! Apa coba?

_Criiing!_ Percikan permen Yupi!

"Apa? MINGGIR KAU, KANADAAAA! AKU INGIN BELANDAAAAA!" (Ga nyambung -_-)

"TIDAK AKAN! Sikidal-dono akan menjadi pasukan kami! Aku, Kanada Ngidamin Yupimurah! Takkan diam begitu sajaa!" Teriak Yupimurah.

"Soka... Naraba, anata wa! Toroste yaruzoooo!" Seru Makamunye.

_Dan sekarang! 69 Hari Menuju Gigigaraham!_

* * *

><p><strong>CAMERA : OFF<strong>

Well, gomen for slow update.. Memang Dissa mulai males-malesan! Dan ini Ka-Mus-Nya! Katak Musang Nyalip-nyalipan! (?!) Cuma dikit paleng..

1. *ai (ingat kan napa disensor?) : Kai

2. Bawanangkajimat : Kawanakajima

3. Ekarama : Okayama (Atau ada nama lain Kastil Gagap : Kastil Gagak)

4. Bingo : Kingo

5. Kastil Urea : Kastil Ueda

"Dissa... Jangan lupa masukkan biodataku ke profil loe!" Perintah Aira sambil mengarah light saber.

"Oke, oke.. Ntar kumasukkan! Habis bebas dari sumbatan sampah! Alias Pe-er, travel, ujian, penyakit, dan.." Celoteh Dissa terputus.

_SHRIING..._ Light Saber mendekati tubuh Dissa... Dissa hendak di slash tu..

"Oke, ntar kumasukkin! Peaceee!" Seru Dissa sambil nunjukkin hand-sign salam 2 jari.

JADI, SALAM 2 JARI YAAA! (PLAK) DAN MAKASIH BUAT REVIEW KALIAN DISANAA!


End file.
